The Return
by BaMbY666
Summary: Three months has gone by since Kaitlyn's death, yet Damon still hasn't moved on. But everyone else seems to be back to normal. How will everyone react when they find out that Kaitlyn is back from the dead... as a vampire? Second part of 'Twins'
1. Kaitlyn?

**DPOV**

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch." Elena smiled. "It's really sweet of you."

"It's the least I can do. I'm sorry it's not a flashy birthday present." I told her.

We sat outside of The Grill. It was a sunny day, and everyone was so happy. It was perfect really. Elena and I had lunch, talked and ate; while my brother planned a big surprise party for her.

"So, you're turning into an adult. How does that feel?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Please, don't." she said as she stirred her mocha.

"Don't what?"

"I know why we're here." she shrugged.

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"You can stop pretending you don't feel it Damon. I feel it too…"

"Wait! What?" I panicked. "This isn't a date. You're with my brother."

"God no, I meant. I miss her too. And today is going to be really hard. I mean, it's our birthday. She should be here too." Elena told me.

"Well she's not." I said bluntly.

She snapped. "Damon Salvatore, you are going to tell the truth or god help you."

She looked scary. I mean, starring at me with furious eyes. Lost, sad, pissed off eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little scared. But then I relaxed. She couldn't hurt me no matter what. No one can now. Kaitlyn's gone and now everything is numb.

"Damon it's been three months and the most you've said or done about it is move her things to a different room. I mean, seriously, you have to let it out."

"I can't." I told her. "Because the moment I turn the switch and feel the empty, lost, numbing echo in me, then everyone will be in danger. And no one else is getting hurt on my watch." I opened up and told her what I had been hiding.

"It wasn't your fault Damon." she said. It was like it just rolled off the tongue for everyone now. It was the most frequent thing I heard, and ignored.

"She's gone. I don't care about faults and reasons and feelings. All I care about is lunch. So please, just order your food and let's eat." I smiled.

**KPOV**

I was in a small town. The people here smelt old and dry. It was boring compared to the blood in the big cities, but it was only a pit stop.

I walked into the local motel. It was full of stale smelling pigs. But I was hungry and bored. Well mainly bored.

"Hey baby." a young man called to me.

I turned and smiled. I could smell the violence on him. He was handsome alright, but the stench of his victims made him look like an average meal. Just by looking at him I could tell that he used his looks and 'money' to get girls. Then once they were in his room he would abuse and take advantage of them.

Usually I would find a nobody, some innocent and lost person to snack on. They struggle less if they have nothing to loss. But this guy. He just looked like he needed a bite.

"Hey." I said as I moved closer to him. I put on my fake southern accent.

"What's a pretty face like yours, doing in a place like this?" he smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Well I was kicked out of home you see, and now I'm just riding around to places where I can stay. Lately alley ways are the only available places, but something told me to come here tonight." I smiled. "Do you know if there's a place I can stay for the night?"

"Well there's a couch in my room upstairs. Why don't you stay with me?" he smiled.

"Why thankyou." I touched him gently on the shoulder. "Is it okay if we go up there now?"

He took the bait and we headed right up. He opened the door and let me walk in first, like a gentleman. It was an okay looking room. Plain cream walls, blue carpet. Blue and red bedding. Red couch. Nothing too fancy.

"So do you have a spare pillow I can use?" I asked kindly.

"What for?" he asked as he moved closer.

"I mean, you said I could stay on the couch. Right?" I acted confused.

"There's plenty of space on the bed." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I couldn't. You've done some much for me already." I barely got out as I leant on him.

He kissed my neck. "Well, it's not being rude if you let me sleep in the bed with you." he whispered as he began to undo the buttons of my shirt.

I turned around and kissed him. When I pulled back I grinned. "I guess I do need to return the favour."

"Good." he said. Then something changed. His face turned cruel and hungry. He pushed me onto the bed and ripped my shirt off. "Now be a good girl and don't scream… much."

I shivered with fear. "Oh please don't hurt me."

He held onto my wrists tighter. If I was a normal human, my bones would nearly break. "Why don't you beg a little more?"

"Mummy!" I screamed.

"Mummy and daddy aren't here. They left you all alone, and now no one cares." he dug his nails into me. "Scream. Scream for help." he demanded.

I laughed. "Or I could just do this." I rolled over and pinned him under me.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Just shut up" I told him before kissing him. His hands moved down my bare back and to the front of my jeans. I lifted my head. "What, you just want to get it over and done? And I thought this was going to be fun." I pouted.

"Hey, if you want to keep going then be my guest." he grinned. "This is more fun then being on top."

"No. I guess getting it over and done with is better." I shrugged. He looked at me confused. "Goodnight." I smirked before snapping his neck. "I'm not hungry anymore." I sighed. "I'll grab something to bite, once I get back home."

**DPOV**

"So. You didn't answer my question before." I told Elena as we drove home. It was dark. We had spent the day shopping. It was awful.

"About being an adult?" she asked.

"Yeah. How does it feel?" I shrugged.

"Heavy." she answered.

"Heavy?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. All the responsibility that my life has been preparing me for. All the expectations I have to live up to. And doing it without her. It feels like too much." she shrugged.

"Well you might not have her. But you have the rest of us." I told her as we pulled up at the boarding house.

"I know. And it helps to know that." she smiled and got out.

We walked to the front door in silence. I unlocked it and then stood back, being the gentleman and letting her go in first. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Surprise!"

**EPOV**

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

All my friends were there. Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Cheryl, Meredith, even Jeremy was there. Of course, because it was partly planned by Caroline the house was actually full of people. They weren't all friends, but the crowd made me feel important.

"Oh my god." I smiled, stunned. I turned to Damon. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about thanks. Just go have fun." he said before pushing me into the crowd.

It was amazing. I danced, talked, laughed, I even made out my Stefan. It was the first time in ages that I had felt alive.

"Okay, that's it." Caroline pulled me to the side. "I'm taking you upstairs to dress you up." she smiled before we ran upstairs.

**KPOV**

There it was. Mystic Falls. My home town. I drove through the main street. Nothing had changed. it was still the plain old boring town I lived in my whole life.

I headed for the boarding house. As I arrived I saw cars everywhere. _Well it's my birthday too. I should go party with the rest._ I grinned as I parked across the road before getting out of my car.

I walked up to the front door and smiled. I opened the door and walked in. no invite needed. Sure Elena lived here, but it was in the Salvatore's name.

People where everywhere. Dancing, talking, drinking like they usually do.

I looked around. Elena and Caroline walked upstairs. Perfect.

I began to move through the crowd, smiling and nodding at people talking to me. _they all think I'm Elena._ I laughed

Then I saw her. Meredith. I snarled at the sight of her. "Time for pay back." I whispered as I walked up to her.

"Happy birthday Elena." she smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"So has Stefan got you anything special?" she asked.

"Oh my god, you have to see it." I said excitedly.

"Where is it?" she asked getting interested.

"Follow me." I said before leading her down to the basement. She followed me all the way down. I opened a thick wooden door that led into an empty room.

"She where is it?" she asked as she looked around the room confused. She turned to me and froze.

"Hey Meredith." I grinned as I let my vampire face appear. "Bye Meredith." I said before pushing her against the wall and knocking her out.

**DPOV**

"Hey Damon." Cheryl said as she walked up to me.

"Hi." I sighed.

"What's up? You seem down." she noted as she rocked to the music slightly and drank her coke.

"She should be here." I told her.

"Damon." she said, sounding sorry. "We're all just trying to move on."

"I know. I mean _she _should be here, with everyone else." I said as I pointed to Elena who was walking upstairs by herself. "Where is she going?" I asked before following.

I walked up the stairs, keeping my distance. Something was up.

Elena just kept walking, right past Stefan's room. Then she stopped and turned the handle of my door. She walked right in without looking to see if anyone was looking.

I headed for my room and entered. "Elena?" I called. I closed my door. She wasn't in my room. I could hear the sound of water running in the bathroom. I walked towards the door. As I put my hand on the handle the door opened.

"Don't you know to knock first." she grinned.

"Kaitlyn?" I asked.

"Well do you seriously think my sister would wear this?" she said as her grin widened.

I looked at what she was wearing. Black skinny jean. A long sleeved button up shirt that had been riped to show the stomach. Black ankle boots, slightly messy hair, and dark eye make up.

"Do you like." she asked, getting closer.

"Kaitlyn. How?" I asked confused.

"How do you think? Remember, before the ball. There was a slight exchange of blood." she shrugged.

It clicked. I knew she was a vampire, but I thought it was Samuel who had changed. but no it was my blood that had created her.

I smirked. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Our lips crashed together. My lips moved to her neck as I pushed my body against hers harder. My hands grabbed onto her shirt and ripped it off.

She laughed. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

I lifted my head and smirked. There was nothing else said.

She kicked her shoes off. Then she ripped my shirt off and pushed me away. I grabbed her and pulled her up. Her legs wrapped around me as our lips kissed every possible spot. I dropped her on the bed. I ripped her jeans off and threw them away.

I froze for a second. She laid there in lace black underwear. It was partly see through and against her light skin made her look incredible.

She sat up and pulled me onto her. Our lips found each other as our skin rubbed against each other. Without parting lips I took my pants off and threw them on the floor. She rolled on top. Her lips moved to my chest. She kissed me gently as her hands held onto my arms tightly. One of her hands moved to my chest as she lifted her head. She looked up at me. Them quickly made a small scratch on my chest.

Her lips moved to the blood and licked it up. She kissed it and then lifted her head again. I growled and pushed her to the side of me. I rolled on top of her and crashed my lips onto hers. Her hands squeezed my shoulders. The strength she had was surprising. I caressed her stomach before slowly moving my kisses to her neck, and then to her breasts, all the way down to the hem of her underwear.

My fingers slowly took her underwear off. Once they were on the floor I grasped her hip before bitting on the inside of her thigh. She moaned with pleasure as I drank. She got louder and louder, as I drank harder and harder.

She growled and I looked up. She was clutching and pulling the sheets so hard that they began to tear. I smirked and moved back to her lips. She kissed me with an intense heat. Her tongue slid into my mouth, and so I did the same. My body was on fire. She sat up and took her bra off in a flash. As she did so I quickly took my underwear off.

She screamed with pleasure as I entered her. Our bodies moved together in heat and lust. She pushed her head back as she moaned. I snarled. Her hair fell away from her neck.

My lips were lightly brushing the skin on her neck in an instant. Then I dug my teeth in. her hands gripped my arms and squeezed. Her nails dug into my skin as she growled with desire.

**EPOV**

"So, how has your day being?" Caroline smiled as she did my hair.

"Amazing. I spent the whole day with my sister's boyfriend. We went shopping." I laughed.

"You two have been getting closer." she nudged me.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked, feeling offended.

"Well, he's hot." she shrugged.

"I'm with Stefan." I reminded her, trying not to sound mean.

"I know, but you two seem to have been distant. Well actually he's been over protective so you've tried to put some space into the relationship." she noted.

"You can tell?" I asked ashamed.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I know everything will work out." she reassured me. "Done." she said proudly as she put the hair brush away.

I looked into the mirror. I wore a gorgeous cream dress. My hair was slightly curled and I had the lightest makeup on. "Thankyou." I smiled as I hugged her.

"Now lets go party." she yelled before dragging me downstairs.

**KPOV**

Damon and I were a tangled mess on his bed. We just laid there in each others arms, exhausted. I looked down at my naked body.

I grinned. "Well you had a feast."

He looked at my body. "What can I say? You're delicious." he smirked as he rolled on top of me.

I looked at him. "So are you." There were bite marks all over us.

He kissed me. "Wanna go again?" he asked before kissing me again. His kisses got hungrier and harder.

I pushed him off playfully. "There's a party downstairs and I still haven't unwrapped my present." I grinned.

He looked at me confused. "What present?"

I got up and quickly got dressed. "That bitch is going to pay." I shrugged before disappearing out of his room.

**Welcome back Kaitlyn!**

**So how was it? I'm sorry if the sex scene was poorly written or offended anyone, I just let my mind wonder**

**I'd just like to say, if this chapter was slightly confussing, then you properly haven't read the first part of the story. So please go to my profile and read the fanfic **_**'Twins'**_** everything will make much more sence :):)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't for get to review :):)**

**I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	2. The Bite

**DPOV**

Kaitlyn was gone in an instant.

I began to worry. Who was she talking about? Elena? Her aunt? The possibilities were endless.

I pushed myself off the bed and quickly threw some clothes on. I dashed downstairs trying to find Kaitlyn. There were people everywhere. But I couldn't find her.

"Excuse me." I said as I pushed through the crowd.

"Damon?" Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned to him. "Thank you for taking Elena out for the day." he said kindly.

"Yeah sure." I nodded as I scanned the crowd.

Stefan's face turned concerned. "Damon? What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "I have to find Kaitlyn." I told him before walking off into the cluster of people.

**EPOV**

"Wow Elena, you look beautiful." Cheryl smiled.

"I am an artist aren't I?" Caroline joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I said as I hugged Cheryl.

Stefan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I could tell that something was up. "What's up?" I asked him.

"I think Damon has gone nuts." he told me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"He just said he had to find Kaitlyn."

My face fell. "Oh no. Maybe mentioning her at lunch was a bad idea."

Cheryl shrugged. "He's just having a hard time moving on. So what were you two talking about when he followed you upstairs."

"When did he follow us?" Caroline asked.

"He went upstairs like ten minutes ago. He was two steps behind you." Cheryl answered.

"We were upstairs for about twenty minutes. He didn't follow us." Caroline told

"Well you weren't there." Cheryl told her.

Bonnie walked up to us confused. "Hey Elena have you seen Meredith?"

"Not since I've come back down. Why?" I answered.

"Well you were the last one to see her." she said as if to say 'duh'.

"No I wasn't. you were with her when I went upstairs." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you two walked off." she told me confused.

Damon was suddenly beside Bonnie. "Where did Elena and Meredith walk to?" he asked her seriously.

"Damon just chill." Cheryl told him.

He ignored her and waited for Bonnie to reply. "Um, over there." she said, pointing to a door.

Damon looked at Stefan. "You still think I'm nuts?"

**KPOV**

I had tied Meredith to a chair. I circled the chair. She was scared, but still held a strong and confident appearance.

"Kaitlyn, what's wrong?" she asked me, sounding cool and calm.

"Gosh, I don't know. Maybe I'm pissed off because the smartest and most mature person I know, brought my murder to the ball." I told her.

"I didn't know who he was." she tried to explain.

I stopped and kneeled in front of her. I sighed. "But see, if you had just stopped and thought for a moment then I might still be here."

"I'm sorry." she said looking at me cautiously.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I love this vampire crap." I grinned. "You know how fun it is to kill people? God, it's incredible." I said dreamily.

"This isn't you Kaitlyn."

"Um, yeah, it is." I told her.

I stood up and began to circle her again. I didn't really know what I wanted to do to her. All I wanted was for her to know how it felt.

"Just do it already." she sighed.

I moved and in a flash a had her head pulled back showing her neck, and my mouth ready to bite. "Are you sure?" I grinned. She tensed. "So you can get scared. And here I thought you were the tough Meredith who was fearless."

"I'm not scared of you Kaitlyn." she tried to cover up.

"No, you're just scared of what I've become." I said before digging me teeth into her neck. Her blood was amazing at first, but then something went wrong. I pulled back and fell to the ground choking. "What is this?" I asked as I curled up in pain.

"Vervain." she said weakly.

**DPOV**

We all rushed down the stairs to the basement. I could here coughing.

"Meredith." Elena gasped in fear.

I threw the door open. What I saw broke me. Meredith was tied to a chair with a massive bite mark on her neck. But instead of standing strong, Kaitlyn was on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh thank god." Meredith sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as the girls rushed to untie her.

"She blames me." Meredith answered once she was free.

"For what?" Elena asked.

"For bringing Samuel to the ball." I answered. The girls moved away from Kaitlyn.

"So wait. She's a vampire now?" Caroline asked, looking at the body.

"Well think about it. Has anyone gone to her grave?" Cheryl asked. Sadly everyone said no.

"We all thought she was dead in the ground, but really she could have been anywhere." Stefan spoke up.

"So why is she on the ground?" Elena asked.

"Vervain." Stefan and I answered together.

"It's a herb poisonous to vampires." Cheryl explained.

"I've been putting it in my tea ever since I found out about vampires." Meredith informed us.

"So what do we do with her?" Caroline asked.

"Everyone get out. I know what to do." I told them.

**EPOV**

The rest of us went upstairs and cleared the party. It was basically over anyway. Tyler took it to his place. Caroline, Matt and Jeremy went with the crowd. Bonnie took Meredith to her place to fix her up, and Cheryl stayed with us.

"What will he do with her?" I asked worried. "I mean. can she be fixed?"

"She's an animal." Cheryl said sternly. She stopped and the realised what she had said. "Sorry, it's a habit."

I sat on the couch. Stefan passed me a glass of water. "He won't hurt her." he reassured me.

"I only just got her back. I want to help if I can." I told him.

"I know. But it's too dangerous right now." he said as he sat next to me and pulled e closer.

"What I want to know is what happened after he followed her upstairs?" Cheryl had a good point.

**KPOV**

When I woke up I was facing the door. It was closed and locked. Everything was quiet. Meredith was going, but the pain seemed to still linger in me.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Like hell." I answered, placing my head in my hands.

"That's what vervain does." he shrugged.

I looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, your attitude has changed. what happened to the Kaitlyn that was upstairs?" he asked smirking.

"I guess I left her in your bed." I snapped. "Now can I go?"

"Are you going to hurt Meredith?" he asked seriously.

"After that, no way. Plus I only wanted to bite her. I mean, I wanted her to feel the tiniest bit of pain I had felt." I shrugged. "I'm finished with her now."

"So what will you do if I let you leave?"

"Leave town." I shrugged.

He looked down at the ground. After a moment of silence the walked to the door and gestured for me to go. "If that's what you want."

I stood and slowly walked to the door. Once I was next to Damon I looked up at him. His eyes were still staring down at the ground. "I missed you." I whispered before turning to the door.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He slammed the door and stood in front of it, blocking my way.

"What the hell?"

"If you missed me, then where have you been?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to see me like I was." I shrugged. "I was weak, lost and confused. I wanted to find myself first."

"I could have helped you." he said strongly.

"Fine." I snapped. "I didn't want to come back and scare everyone. I was dead. The last thing I saw before dying was the people I loved and cared for, in pain. Blood was everywhere, and it was my fault. All I could feel was pain. I had my neck ripped open. So when I dug myself out of the ground, I really didn't think that walking back here would be the best idea." I told him. I stood strong, the pain was gone, but it was replaced with the memory. I tried not to cry.

"I had lost you." he told me.

I looked at him. He leaned against the door with his arms folded. Seeing him so casual made me brake. I fell to the ground and cried. "I didn't come here to hurt her. I came her to be with you. I've taught myself how to survive, and I fixed myself up. I was ready to go home. But when I saw her, an animal was let out."

"An animal was let out when you saw me too." he smirked. He walked up to me and helped me up. He looked at me with love. "If you promise not to hurt Meredith, then you can go. Even if that means you leave town. I just need to know one thing."

I nodded. The crying had stopped and I was ready for anything. "I'll tell you everything." I said truthfully.

"Did you really miss me?" he said before bringing his lips to mine.

**SPOV**

I rolled over in bed. Elena was fast asleep. The morning sun poured into my room and landed on her. She looked beautiful. I decided to let her sleep.

I quietly got up and threw some clothes on. I headed downstairs to get a coffee. When I entered the kitchen I found Kaitlyn sitting at the table, with a glass of blood.

"Mornin' cowboy." she grinned. "Stress less, Damon gave it to me."

Damon walked in behind me. "Morning Stefan." he said automatically.

I moved to the bench and made my coffee. When I turned to walk to the table, I regretted my decision. Damon had pulled Kaitlyn on to his lap. They were currently making out.

I cleared my throat. They stopped and looked at me. "Not to be rude. But what is she doing in here?"

"Well she lives here too. It's her kitchen as well." Damon smirked.

"Why isn't she tied up downstairs with vervain in her system?" I asked, trying to state my point.

"You know, even after dying, I still don't like you." she snapped as she moved to her own chair.

Damon stood and walked to the sink. He washed her glass and then turned to me. "She's not going to hurt Meredith. So she's fine." he shrugged.

"What about all the other innocent people she could hurt?" I pointed out.

"You know who I would love it bite, Sam, my ex. Heck I'd love to rip his neck open." she said excitedly.

"See, she's dangerous." I told Damon.

Kaitlyn froze. "God, is that what I smelt like?" she asked.

A few seconds later Elena walked in. her eyes fell on Kaitlyn straight away. "Is she fixed?" was the first thing she said.

**I wonder how Kaitlyn feels about Stefan's and Elena's attitude towards her. Well at least Damon is finally happy**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review**

**I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	3. Freedom

**KPOV**

I stormed out of the kitchen. _How dare they!_ I spat. _Can she be fixed? I'm not a stupid toy._ I screamed as I stormed upstairs.

I threw Damon's door open and slammed it closed. I walked towards the window, but stayed away from the sun. I slowly moved my hand into the suns rays.

I yelled. "Shit!" I said as I held my hand.

"Kaitlyn?" Damon came in. He looked at me and realised what had happened. "You can't go in the sun?"

I shook my head and walked to the bed. "I met a heap of witches, but I didn't have that stone thingy." I shrugged. I sat on the bed and folded my legs.

"Your mum's ring you had. You can use that I guess." he said as he walked towards me. He sat on the bed next to me and gestured for me to give him my hand. I gave it to him and waited. "It's healing really fast." he noted.

I moved away. "Yeah and?" I tried to hide the fact that I had been killing people… lots of them.

He leaned against the bed frame and relaxed. "So what were you up to during the last three months?"

I rested next to him and sighed. "Well I travelled around. Went to a couple of major cities, but mainly stuck to small towns. I met a couple of vamps." I stopped.

"What vamps?" he asked, intrigued.

"Just a couple of old guys. They let me run with them for a while. But being the only chick, it got kinda boring. They all wanted a piece of me. So I left after a month and a half." I shrugged.

Damon tensed. "Did they?"

I laughed and moved so I was on top of him. "Are you jealous?" I asked before kissing him.

He pushed me off slightly. "What did you do with them?" he asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't sleep with them." I told him. "But this one guy, we would go hunting together and drink from the same body. It was intense. I mean, that was almost as hot as biting each other." I grinned.

"You hunted?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"How many times a week?"

I sighed. "Just to cut to the chase, on a normal night we killed five people altogether. On slow nights we would have two or three. When I went off by myself I killed one a night, but sometimes kept one during the day." I shrugged. "I got bored really easily." Damon just listened, his face showing no emotion. "God." I threw myself off him. "Don't act like it's wrong. You use to be badder than me." I grinned.

"I changed." he said before standing up.

"You're weak." I corrected as I got up and moved towards him.

He paced in thought, ignoring me. I went to push him playfully, but before I could touch him he moved over and grabbed my arms. "The others are against hunting."

"So no more killing?" I pouted.

"Exactly."

**EPOV**

I washed my dishes as Stefan sat at the table waiting for me. "When's the last time you drank?" I asked him.

"I hunted a week ago." he shrugged.

I frowned. "You need blood. It's unhealthy for you to be starving yourself." I told him.

"I'm not hungry." he shrugged.

The dishes were done. "I see the way you look at my neck." I turned to him.

He looked guiltily at the ground. "Your blood is different."

"How long has it been since you've had my blood?" I hinted. He looked up at me. I hoped he understood, and the look on his face told me he did.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the bench, Stefan's lips kissing mine. I kissed him back. It had been too long since we had been this close.

His hands grasped my waist as he pulled me closer. Our kisses got harder and hotter. I pulled his shirt off. His lips moved to my neck as my hands brushed his chest. The feeling of his skin was incredible. He began to nibble. I moaned, wanting him to bite.

"Well this is awkward." Stefan let go in an instant. There in the door way stood Cheryl. "The door was open." she shrugged and walked to the fridge. She grabbed and apple and then turned to us. "I'll go so you can finish up." she smiled and left.

I looked at Stefan, he looked ashamed. I laughed and pulled him closer before lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry." I told him.

He smiled back. "We will be finishing this later." he whispered.

**KPOV**

Damon was finished giving me the lecture of not hurting people. We left his room and headed downstairs. I was half way down when I stopped.

"God. How can you live with all these people." I groaned.

He laughed lightly. "I had you." he kissed me on the neck and then continued down the stairs.

We entered the lounge room and found Cheryl sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table. Damon walked up to her and pushed her legs down.

She looked up and saw me. "Hey." she shrugged.

I walked over to her. I sat down, looking at her confused. "You stink." I told her.

"Well thanks." she scoffed.

"I mean, your blood is different. I don't like it."

"I'm a hunter, we don't smell appealing." she told me.

"I know, I met a couple of hunters. Killed a few too." I shrugged. Damon shook his head, disapproving.

Cheryl didn't seem to mind. She was actually impressed. "You're a young one. It usually takes years before you're strong enough to kill one of us."

I grinned. "Well I have strong blood in me." I told her, looking at Damon. Elena and Stefan walked in together. I frowned. "You do realise that's a kitchen, right?"

Elena looked stunned. "How can you tell?"

"We can smell it." Damon answered.

"And that's enough for me to leave." I said as I got up. Damon was in my way in a flash. "What now?"

"We have to talk. All of us."

Stefan agreed. "You need to learn how to survive like Damon and I do."

"So I have to kill bunnies?" I pouted. "But they're so fluffy." Cheryl laughed. "At least she likes my jokes." I smiled.

"You will not be eating animals." Damon informed us. "You'll be eating from blood bags."

"Oh yay." I said sarcastically. "Can't I kill teachers? They're evil." I shrugged. Cheryl tried to hold in another laugh.

"This is a serious matter Kaitlyn." Stefan spoke up. "If you don't stop killing people, then we're going to have to stop you ourselves."

I turned to him. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" I spat.

"We're just trying to help." Elena smiled.

"Can't I just kill him?" I asked Damon, pointing at Stefan.

He grinned. "No."

I threw myself onto the couch. "This is so unfair!"

"If you do this, we'll fix up a ring for you so you can walk around during the day." Damon tried to negotiate.

I thought about it for a second. "Will I have to go to school?"

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Meredith as Caroline drove us to the boarding house.

She nodded silently.

"I personally think you're nuts." Caroline spoke up. "What if she hurts you?"

"I'll have Stefan and Damon there. They can help. And anyway, I _need_ to do this. To show her I didn't want her to get hurt or die that night." Meredith said.

"If you think this is the right thing to do, then I guess it is." I smiled.

The rest of the trip was silent.

Caroline parked her car across the road. We all walked up to the door confidently. Slowly, and hesitantly, Caroline opened the door. We headed inside. Suddenly Kaitlyn stood in front of us.

She smiled. "Meredith, Caroline, Bonnie. It's great to see you."

**KPOV**

Damon walked around the corner.

"You're in a better mood." Caroline noted. I bit my tongue. It was so hard not to snap at her, but I didn't open my mouth.

Bonnie confidently walked up to me, and went to hug me. I stood back. She looked confused.

"The smell is too much for her." Damon told them.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for these stupid rules, I would have killed you all by now." I said disappointed.

Caroline looked terrified. "So is Kaitlyn still in there? Or is it just a monster?" she asked Damon.

Something clicked inside. She liked him. The way she looked at him and smiled. _She's dead._ I decided.

"She's still there. It'll just take awhile to get her out." he nodded.

_He's blind to the girls crush_. I realised. _He is such I guy._ I rolled my eyes.

Elena came around the corner. "I thought I heard Caroline." she told Stefan as he followed her.

"We just popped in to see if Kaitlyn was okay." Meredith smiled.

I put to fingers on my wrist and waited. "No pulse. Sorry, I'm dead." I shrugged.

Elena pretended to laugh. "She still has her humour." she said as she walked up to me. She gave me a little bit of a push with her shoulder. "Be nice." she whispered.

Caroline was still looking at Damon. Bonnie and Meredith looked all cheery. Damon had a close eye on me, ready to stop me from attacking anyone. Stefan was also in a protective mode, and Elena was being the perfect girl she always has been.

"God this is too much." I turned to Bonnie. "Can you fix me up a ring?" I got to the point.

Elena frowned at me disapprovingly. "Be polite about it."

Bonnie shrugged. "Here." she threw me my mothers ring.

I looked at it confused. "When did you do it?"

"When Damon gave it to Elena, she gave it to me to check it out. I took the opportunity to practise some magic, so I put a spell on it and now you can walk in the sun. Last night I thought it would be a good idea to give it to Damon so he could give it to you." she shrugged.

I grinned. "Thanks B." I said before putting it on. It was a perfect fit, and looked as beautiful as it did when mum wore it. I shrugged and headed for the door. Everyone moved out of my way. I placed a hand in the sun light, and there was no pain. "Good job." I smiled at Bonnie.

Stefan turned to Damon. "Should she have that?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I was going to kill anyone, it would be you. And you'd already be dead." I said before walking out the front door.

**Kaitlyn is free! Will this good girl act last, or will she crack?**

**And what's with Caroline? Does she have a crush on Damon or is she paranoid?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	4. Breaking Down

**DPOV**

"Where is she going?" Stefan asked me.

"Will she hurt anyone?" Caroline worried.

"Everyone thinks she ran away. How will she react?" Bonnie spoke up.

"Will she be alright?" Elena asked me.

I snapped. "God. I don't know, I can't read her mind. Why don't you ask her when you see her next?" I yelled as I stormed out the door.

_Where are you Kaitlyn? _I asked before going off to find her.

**KPOV**

_God this feels good._ I smiled to myself as I walked down the main street. I was enjoying the feeling of freedom. There were no more barriers or rules. I could do what I want.

"Elena."

I turned to the person who called my sisters name. It was Tyler. _Time for some fun._

"Have you heard any news on Kaitlyn?" he asked me.

I put the act of my sister on. "Oh, hi Tyler. No, there's no news." I sighed. "I just hope she's okay."

"Yeah, I know you're worried." he said kindly. "It's not like you could have stopped Damon from breaking her heart."

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked.

"Well Stefan told everyone that Kaitlyn found Damon with another chick." he shrugged. "I thought you knew?"

I shook myself off and went back to being Elena. "No. I didn't know."

"Well, when you do see her, tell me. 'Cause I really do like her." he told me. "See ya." Then he was gone.

"God. Stefan you are dead." it wasn't like I could change the story. I was suppose to be Elena, and she agreed with Stefan a hundred percent. So I was stuck with the broken heart tragedy.

A I began to walk around more, but everything was so boring. So I gave up and headed to the graveyard. Nothing had changed. Nothing but me. I still felt the same cold sadness, but now I was dead, and now I could turn my emotions off.

"Hey mum. Hi daddy." I smiled. "Guess what. I'm a vampire." I sat by their grave looking at the ground. "I was killed. But I'm kinda over it now. Everyone is scared of me though. Even Damon looks at me differently. I mean, I know that's expected, but I'm still me. I'm still your little Kaitlyn."

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to kill something and break stuff, like I usually would. But instead I began to softly cry.

"But you know what sucks. Elena will grow old, have kids and die. Her kids will grow old, have kids and die. And that's how it's going to go now. I have no family. Jeremy will grow up and become a man, he'll get married and then die. Margaret will go to high school and make mistakes like me and Elena, and then she'll grow up and die. They have a future. I have an eternity. And without them, nagging, annoying and just being there, I'll be alone."

"You have me."

**DPOV**

Kaitlyn was just sitting there, crying to her parents grave.

"And without them, nagging, annoying and just being there, I'll be alone." she finished.

"You have me." I turned back into myself and landed.

She looked at me with guilt. "How did you found me?"

"I love you, so I know you. I just guessed." I smirked.

"Oh." she went silent.

"Look I know this is scary, and I know I don't feel exactly like you. I chose to turn and I always had my brother. I don't know what will happen, but what I do know is that I will do my best to keep you happy and safe." I told her.

I sat by her and pulled her close, she rested her head on my shoulder. "I need help Damon. I don't know what's happening to me." she cried.

"I'll help you."

**KPOV**

I sat on Damon's bed. I had just gotten out of the shower and was now wearing my black singlet and purple pyjama shorts.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" Damon asked as he sat next to me. All day he had been telling me how he got through things, and how he hoped to help me. It was nice to hear his history.

"I'm thirsty." I told him.

"I'll go get you some blood." he said as he got up.

"No." I stopped him. He looked at me confused. "I want a hot chocolate." I said nervously.

He smirked. "Sure." he nodded before leaving.

As I sat there I began to remember everything. It was so painful. I brought my knees to my chest and slowly rocked myself. "Why is this happening to me?" tears ran from my eyes. I couldn't stop them. Soon enough I was crying uncontrollably.

The bedroom door opened and Damon walked in. he looked at me and was suddenly at my side holding me. "Calm down." he whispered soothingly. "It's okay. I'm here."

The tears slowed as I leaned on him. "It hurts so much." I whispered.

He passed me the mug of hot chocolate. "You ignored everything, but now being back here is bringing back all your memories."

"But I never forgot." I told him.

"You forgot how to feel." he caressed my cheek. "I was the same before I met you." he smiled.

I took a sip from the mug and then placed the mug on the bedside table. I tried to smile back. "I really did miss you."

He stroked my hair and looked at me with love in his eyes. "I know."

**EPOV**

"What are we going to do about her?" I asked Stefan. I was pacing in his room.

"Elena there is nothing you can do. We understand that its your sister. It's understandable you don't want to loose her." he said while he watched me pass. He sat on the edge of his bed.

"But I can't let her run loose and kill a bunch of people." I sighed in frustration. "What if she gets caught and the council goes on a hunt? And then they take you and Damon… and Kaitlyn. I'll be alone." I couldn't breathe.

Stefan realised and was by my side instantly. "Elena I need you to calm down." he told me.

"I can't." I barely got out. I couldn't catch my breath. He led me to the bed where I sat. I held my chest tightly as I begun to panic.

"Elena." he knelt in front of me, his hands on my knees. "Elena, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Please I need you to breathe. Can you do it for me?" I nodded and started to slow my breathing. It was hard at first, but I eventually calmed down. "See." he smiled. "I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" I was so worried. It felt like I was holding on by a thread.

"Promise." he said before kissing me gently.

I melted away with the touch of his lips against mine. I wanted to stay like that forever. I needed it. So I didn't let go.

It didn't take long for him to read my body language. The kiss became deeper as he leaned into me. I fell back against the bed with him on top of me. He hands held me gently, but I could feel the passion he was holding back.

I pushed him up slightly. "I love you Stefan." I told him.

"I love you too." he said before brining his lips back to mine.

I reached over to the bedside table. My hand moved around as I tried to find the knife. When my hand fell on the knife I grabbed it and brought it to Stefan.

He lifted his head and looked at it. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and placed the knife in his hand. "I trust you Stefan, more then anyone."

He looked at the knife, considering his options. But I wouldn't let him starve, I couldn't. So I held the hand that held the knife and moved it to my neck. He didn't think much of it first, and so I didn't hesitate. I pulled his arm closer and then down. There was the slightest pain where the knife had cut my throat, but I didn't care.

Stefan slowly brought his neck down. The smell took over, and before I knew it he begun to drink.

**KPOV**

I woke up in Damon's arms that morning. We weren't naked, and there was no blood covering the sheets. We had just slept in each other's arms.

He looked down at me. "Do you have any idea how beautiful look while you're sleeping?"

I blushed and rolled onto my other side. Then the memory of last night crashed on top of me. I tensed. "You heard me at the grave yesterday."

He held me closer and kissed my head. "Yes."

"And then you brought me back here and we talked about my human life." I remembered crying but I was safe. Damon had been holding me. I had told him the smallest details of my life, but they also meant so much. Then I had fallen asleep in his arms.

He pushed my hair away from my neck and kissed me lightly there. "Yes."

I pushed myself off the bed in an instant. "What happened to me?" I asked, looking around feeling vulnerable.

"Kaitlyn, you're safe." Damon slowly got out of bed and moved towards me.

I shook my head. "It's not suppose to be like this." I took a step away from him. "I'm a monster." I snarled.

Damon stopped. "No you're Kaitlyn."

"I kill people. And I like it." I told him.

"You ran and hurt people because you were hurt." he corrected.

I shook my head. "No. I'm a killer."

"Kaitlyn. Do you remember what happened with Samuel?" he changed the subject.

I tried to think about it. But it was blurry. Suddenly I saw those icy blue eyes. I held my head and screamed in fear. I fell to the ground as I cried.

The bedroom door flew open. "Damon?" it was Stefan. He stood there looking at me confused.

"What's going on?" Elena tried to get past him. She took one look at me and I saw no fear. She pushed past Stefan and ran to me. "Kaitlyn?"

As she sat next to me I pulled her closer. "You're safe." I told her as she held me. I began to rock. "He didn't get you." I whispered thankfully.

**DPOV**

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked. We stood in the lounge room. Elena was still in the bedroom with Kaitlyn.

"I guess she's finding it hard to deal with the change. She's still very young." I reminded him.

Cheryl burst through the front door. "Where is she?"

We both looked at her confused. "How do you know?" I asked her.

"Elena text me. Kaitlyn wants to see me." she answered.

"No." Stefan started. "There's already one person with her. It'll be too much."

I turned to him sharply. "She's currently upstairs screaming at her memories. She's terrified. I think having her sister and best friend with her would actually help her." I told him. "They're familiar faces. They can calm her down."

Stefan didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at me.

"So where is she?" Cheryl asked getting impatient.

"Upstairs in my room." I told her without looking away from Stefan. Cheryl left us and headed upstairs.

"She's dangerous Damon." he warned me. "She can't stay here."

"She deserves a chance."

**KPOV**

I sat on the bed with Elena next to me. She held me close as we slowly rocked side to side. She was humming a song I recognised.

"That's mum's song." I looked up at her.

She smiled. "She use to sing it to us when we were sick. I thought it would help you feel better."

I shrugged and leaned back against her. "I miss them."

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Elena stood up and opened it. She took a step aside, allowing Cheryl t walk in.

"Hey kid." she smiled slightly as she walked to the bed. I gave her a small wave. She sat next to me, and Elena sat at the end of the bed. "So do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated and looked at Elena. I was terrified. But I just didn't know what I was terrified of.

"You can trust us." Cheryl hugged me.

I nodded. "I can still feel him. I can feel him watching me."

"Who?" Elena asked, moving closer.

"Samuel." I whispered.

Cheryl held me tighter. "You're fine. He's gone Kaitlyn."

"Damon killed him. He'll never hurt you again." Elena added.

"I know. But it's the memories." I hid my face in my hands.

"What do you remember?" Elena asked cautiously.

"I remember dying. I remember lying there helpless and I thought that he was going to kill you all." I looked up at them. "It was horrible."

"What was it like?" Elena asked.

Cheryl glared at her. "Elena that's rude."

I shook my head. "I just felt like I had everything ripped from me. My life was gone and I didn't want to loose it. But when I tried to fight I just seemed to die faster. It was horrible."

Elena held my hand. "I'm sorry we didn't save you."

"I don't blame anyone. I mean I was angry at first but I know there was nothing you could do." I shrugged.

Cheryl looked away. "Damon read your letter at the ceremony we held for you."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and laid down.

"We'll let you get some rest." Cheryl whispered.

I nodded slowly, I could feel exhaustion taking over. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**EPOV**

Cheryl and I rushed downstairs. We walked into the lounge room where Stefan and Damon were discussing something. They fell to silence as we entered.

"How is she?" Damon asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I think she's remembering how she died."

Cheryl took a seat on the couch. "Well she always remembered. She's just having a hard time keeping those feeling locked up. I mean, she was killed by a monster who wanted us all dead. She would have felt horrible, and that would have made it harder to except her death." she shrugged.

Stefan walked over to me. I leaned into his hug. "My heart broke when she told me how she felt when she was dying. I always knew it would have been bad, but I guess I never thought twice about it. It's worse now that she has to live with it."

He nodded and kissed my head. "She would have been alone. But she's home now."

"Oh my god." Cheryl sat up suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, pushing slightly away from Stefan.

"We had buried her." she shook her head with guilt. "We had simply dug a hole, threw her in there and covered it with dirt. She had to dig her way out." she looked up at me. "She woke up where we left her."

**Poor Kaitlyn. She must be having a hard time dealing with the changes of being a vampire. Even though she's been changed for three months, she still has a lot to learn.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	5. Home Sweet Home?

**EPOV**

I gasped. "I didn't realise." 

"None of us did." Stefan held me tighter.

"She's been running around by herself with no help. She had no one to turn to. She's been keeping everything locked up. I guess being home is bringing up what she wanted to keep buried." Cheryl looked away. "We should have been there with her."

"We didn't know." Stefan told her.

Damon stood near the fireplace. He hadn't said a thing. "It's worse for you." I told him, so he knew he had someone to talk to. "You had to bury her, and you think you should have known that she was turning." I shook my head. "But Stefan's right. We _didn__'__t_ know." He didn't look at any of us. His body was tense and unmoving. My heart broke for him as I tried to imagine how he felt.

"We should have been there for her." Cheryl said once again.

I looked away from everyone. "Will she get better?" I asked Stefan. "I can't loose her again. I only just got her back."

He kissed my forehead gently. "We'll try our hardest to help her." he whispered.

**KPOV**

"_She's good for nothing. Nothing but a meal." Then I felt the stab. His teeth pierced my neck once again._

_But this time I didn't scream or fight._

_Everything disappeared. I was alone with the monster. He stood over me as I lay on the ground slowly bleeding to death._

"_Why?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk._

_He smiled. Even though it looked friendly and welcoming, I could feel the savage stare in his eyes. "Because it's what we do. And ignoring our basic instincts is like ignoring your true meaning." he knelt down beside me and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You're strong Kaitlyn. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were meant to be one of us. Join me."_

_He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I tried to fight, and move away from him but the darkness was coming too fast._

"_You'll never be the same. No one will understand you. You can try to fit into your old life, but the ones you love will only cower away from you. But none of that matters. Because you are superior to them." he brushed my hair behind my ear._

"_I'm scared." I whispered. "I don't want to be alone."_

"_You're not alone. You have me." he grinned before bringing his lips to mine. _You'll anyways have me with you. Even if I die._ I heard his voice echo in my mind. A cruel laugh following his words._

I sat up, escaping the nightmare. Sweat was dripping from my body. I couldn't stop shaking. As I looked around I saw no one was in the room. They had left me alone to sleep.

_You don't need them._ Samuel's voice called in my mind.

I shook the thought away. "You're dead. So leave me alone." I told him, even though it was a ridiculous thing to do.

I got out of bed and moved to the wardrobe. Damon had moved all my things back into his room yesterday. I grabbed black tights, a navy blue blouse and black boots.

I headed downstairs to find Damon.

"Will she get better?" I heard Elena ask. "I can't loose her again. I only just got her back."

"We'll try our hardest to help her." Stefan answered.

I walked in and all eyes fell on me. I stood in the doorway, my stance strong and proud. "What you all talking about?" I asked as I moved to sit next to Cheryl on the couch.

They all just stared at me, except Damon. He refused to look away from the fire.

"Kaitlyn." Elena tried to smile. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "As good as new. Sorry about my break down. I guess I was hungry."

Elena looked at Stefan and then back at me. "Would you like me to get you something?"

I tilted my head and tried to read her body language. "Look sis, I know that I was all vulnerable and you were worried, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself now." She jumped at the harshness of my tone.

"Kaitlyn, she's only worried." Stefan warned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jeez, I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I was just stating the facts. I mean for the last three months I've been able to take care of myself. Nothings changed there."

Cheryl leaned back in the couch. "Well we just want you to know that we're here for you now." she shrugged.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up. "But no thanks. I'm a big girl; I can get my own blood." I told them as I headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Cheryl asked.

"I thought I might visit friends and family."

**DPOV**

"Do you think she heard us?" Elena asked.

"Either way, she seems better." Stefan told her.

I sighed. "You guys don't see it. Do you?" I turned to them. "She believes that you're all trying to find the Kaitlyn that she was when she was alive. Just a little known fact, she'll never be the same. She's killed people, and that's apart of her now."

Stefan tensed. "Damon, we can help her."

"We could have helped her if we were there since the beginning. The best we can do now is help her with her diet, and try to keep her from harming people. Other then that, you're all just going to have to get use to seeing this dark side of her." I told them before going after Kaitlyn.

**KPOV**

"Elena?"

I turned toward the Grill. Matt and Tyler walked out together. They headed towards me casually.

I smiled at them when they stood in front of me. "Sorry boys. Wrong twin." I shrugged.

Matt shook his head, not believing what he heard.

Tyler's jaw dropped. "Kaitlyn? But you ran away."

"And I came back. Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"So, how have you been?" Matt asked awkwardly.

I shrugged. "Oh, you know the usual." I smiled.

Matt looked at Tyler for a moment before looking away. "Why'd you run away?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Why do you think I ran away?"

Tyler stood forward. "Look we know Damon cheated on you and so you skipped out of town. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. I mean it." he stood strong.

I shook my head. "Damon didn't cheat on me." I told them. "I ran away because I wanted more then this town. I just didn't tell anyone I was running off. So by the time they realised, they had to make up some stupid story." I rolled my eyes.

Tyler looked taken back. "So um. You and Damon are still together?"

Before I could answer Matt nudged Tyler on the arm. "Well we were really worried about you." he laughed nervously. "We all thought you were dead or something." both Tyler and Matt laughed.

I grinned and was about to tell them but suddenly they stopped laughing. They looked at something behind me, but I didn't need to turn to know it was Damon. I could feel him walking towards us.

"Matt, Tyler." he nodded at them. "Long time no see."

"Well it was nice seeing you Kaitlyn." Matt said before turning away and dragging Tyler with him to his car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked me.

I turned around, grinning. "I wanted to have some fun." I shrugged. "Is that so bad?"

"Kaitlyn you know what I mean."

"Jeez, all I wanted to do is see a couple of my old friends and maybe even visit family. What's wrong with that? I mean seriously, it's not like I'm going to go on a killing spree." I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone thinks you ran away. You've been missing for three months. Don't you think it would be best to do this a bit slowly so people don't get suspicious?"

I shrugged. "It's not like I haven't run away before." I told him before walking away.

He grabbed my arm before I could get away. "Kaitlyn please."

I turned to him grinning. "I tell you what. I'll do what I want, and when I'm bored we can try your idea. How's that sound?" I pulled my arm out of his grip before leaving him standing there.

**DPOV**

I knew something was wrong with Kaitlyn. She was having a hard time with the change. She didn't know how to even the human and vampire side of her personality out. If she kept going the way she is then it would be a matter of no time before she gets herself or someone else hurt.

But I also knew there was nothing I could do. If I followed her she could snap and run away again, so the only thing I could do was go back to the boarding house. Hopefully the others would be gone by now.

**EPOV**

I sat with Stefan in the living room. Cheryl had left not too long ago so it was just the two of us.

"Do you think Damon's right? Do you think the old Kaitlyn's gone forever?" I asked him.

"No." he told me. "I mean when we become a vampire, our personality is simply bigger, but we stay the same. For instance, when I was human I cared about people and couldn't stand to hurt anyone. So now I'm really protective of everyone and can't have a difficult time controlling my hunger for blood because I hate hurting people let alone killing them." he shrugged.

"So when it comes to Kaitlyn. She's basically a dangerous, rude, uncontrollable and unstable vampire on crack?" I hated the sound of that.

But before Stefan could answer Damon was back.

"Where is she?" I asked standing up.

"Having fun." he answered. He frowned. "I found her talking to Matt and Tyler."

"Do you think she's going to hurt anyone?" I asked him, praying that the answer would be no.

"I don't know. She seems pretty unstable." he answered.

I looked at Stefan as if to say I-told-you-so. Then I looked at Damon again. "So where is she now?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"So you didn't follow her?" Stefan asked, getting worried.

"And what if she found out I was following her and ran away again? Then there would be no way that we could help her. She would run off and probably get herself killed." Damon snapped.

**KPOV**

I walked along the path. I was walking towards my home, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin. People were mowing their lawn, washing their cars, walking their dogs, doing normal things. I found it funny that they had no clue what I was. I could kill them before they'd realise what was happening to them.

But now I was here for one reason and one reason only. To see my family.

I knocked on the door. After a few moments Jeremy stood in front of me. "I thought you were staying with Stefan for the holidays?" he asked, thinking I was Elena.

"Jeremy? Is Aunty Jenna home yet?" Margaret came and stood next to him. She looked up at me and smiled. "Kaitlyn." she cheered.

Jeremy looked up from Margaret to me. His eyes widened as he realised who I was. "What the. But I thought-"

"Can I come in?" I asked, a small smile forming on my lips. Seeing Jeremy and Margaret brought up feelings I had been hiding for quite sometime. It was very hard for me not to cry happily.

"Yeah. Um. Sure. I mean of course. Come in." Jeremy stuttered.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick nod before walking inside. I was happy they invited me in. if they hadn't I would probably have broken down. "So where's Aunt Jenna?"

"She went to shopping." Margaret told me as I followed her upstairs. "She told us that if we ever saw you again, that you weren't allowed to come home. Not until she said so. But then Elena said that you had run away, and Aunt Jenna cried everyday."

We walked into my bedroom. Everything was how I had left it. "So why'd you invite me in?" I asked her, a cheeky smile on both of our faces.

Jeremy had been behind us. "This is your home too." he shrugged.

I sat on my bed and Margaret crawled up to join me. She sat next to me and nodded. "Yep. And we love you."

"I love you too." I laughed as I pulled her into a hug. She giggled as I tickled her. It was such a beautiful sound. I had missed her innocence so much.

"So where did you go?" Jeremy asked, leaning against the door frame.

I shrugged. "I spent most of my time in California."

His eyes grew. "All the way over there? How come?"

I shrugged again. "I was bored." Margaret giggled.

"So is it true then? Did Damon cheat on you?" Jeremy glared at the thought of Damon. "Cause if he did. I mean. I don't want anyone hurting you. That's all."

I stood up and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too, Jer." at first he had been tense. But he relaxed and hugged me back.

That's all it took. Everyone was silent and Jeremy had been mad enough to get his heart pumping fast. The smell of him overwhelmed me. I lowered my head and smelt him in a way that he wouldn't notice. He smelt like pepperoni. I could imagine his blood tasting spicy and having a kick to it. My mouth begun to water.

I pushed Jeremy way. "I have to go." I rushed as I headed downstairs.

"But Katie." Margaret called. I stopped and looked at her. "You only just got here." she looked so sad and heart broken… and delicious.

I shook my head. "I have to. But don't worry. I'll be back." I smiled before leaving.

**I know, I know. It's been a loooooong time since I've written anything for this story; and I'm sorry. My laptop broke down and it too me awhile to fix it and once I did it took me a bit longer to get back into the zone for this story. But trust me. I'm going to try and finish it so you can enjoy :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	6. Lust and Love

**WARNING! This chapter does get sexual and this is a simple message to anyone who may feel it is inappropriate and unnecessary to add that kind of material to my story. But unfortunately for those readers I do write sex scenes and won****'****t be editing around them for your benefit. Thank you :):)**

**KPOV**

When I arrived back at the boarding house no ones was around. I was guessing Elena and Stefan were either in their room doing whatever, or looking for me. But as for Damon I had no idea where he could be.

I walked upstairs feeling wrong. _I had wanted to kill my own brother._ I sighed and opened the door to Damon's room.

"Home at last I see." he was lying on this bed, a book in hand. He hadn't even looked up to see me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise there was a curfew." I snapped.

He lowered his book and frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

I threw myself on the bed and lay down beside him. "It's hard. This whole, 'no killing thing'. Everyone smells so good."

He laughed. "You'll get use to it." he leaned over and placed a kiss on my neck.

"I mean everyone smells different. Like today. Jeremy smelt like pepperoni, he smells spicy. But Elena smells like candy canes, sweet and mint-ish." I looked over at him. He was still kissing my neck. "What did I smell like?"

He paused and looked up into my eyes. "Dark, rich chocolate. The kind that melts in your mouth and leaves a silky feeling on your tongue." he grinned.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought. "That sounds delicious." I moaned as he begun to nibble on my neck.

"You still smell like it." he said before continuing.

"But I can't smell it. And I can't smell you or Stefan." I pouted, feeling as if I'm the only one not in on a secret.

"You need to clear all your thoughts and try very hard to catch the smell. It might not work for Stefan, but because you have a connection to me you should be able to smell my blood." he stopped nibbling, allowing me to try.

My eyes were already closed, which helped me block out everything. I concentrated on how Damon felt and how he feels. At first I could hear and smell nothing. I had blocked everything out so much that it was just me and the feeling of Damon lying next to me. But then it hit me.

My eyes shot opened. "Oh my, God. You smell so good." I turned to him, still shocked. "I mean. You smell amazing. Like warm apple crumble and ice cream."

He grinned. "Really? I thought it would be something like scotch or bourbon. Some manly alcohol."

I shook my head. "No. It's like… a warm apple crumble with cinnamon and spices, and vanilla ice cream melt against it. You smell…" I couldn't finish. I rolled on top of him, a new hunger inside me. I pressed my lips against his, and then pushed my body against him.

I ripped his shirt open and moved my lips to his neck. He growled with pleasure and rolled over so he was on top. I sat up, pushing my lips against his. The heat inside of me grew the longer we touched. He pushed me down and ripped my blouse off. His eyes looked down at me hungrily. Pulled him down, wanting to feel his bare chest against me.

I growled in annoyance and he moved up slightly to look at me. His eyes were questioning, wanting to know what was annoying me. To answer I quickly undid my bra and threw on the floor. I pulled him back down. The feeling of his bare chest against my breasts sent a heat rippling through my body, causing my hunger to grow.

I pushed and he flew across the room. I was in front of him in an instant. I grinned and pushed my lips against his once again. His tongue darted in my mouth, and I melted. This gave him the advantage, and before I knew it, he had me pressed against the wall. His body was pressed against mine, his hands holding my wrists. He grinned.

I tried to lean forward to kiss him but he shook his head. "If you want to play, then I'll play." I told him before twisting my hands free and throwing him back onto the bed. I slipped my tights off and walked over to the bed. I crawled on top of Damon. I knelt over him, my knees against his hips. His eyes flashed with a hunger, but when he tried to sit up I pushed him down. I was automatically grinding against him. I could see he couldn't take much more teasing and I laughed. "I thought you wanted to play?"

He growled. "You're not playing fair." he grinned, his hands held my bare thighs. He squeezed as I begun to grind against him harder.

"I thought you were a big bad vampire. Are you really going to just lay there?"

"You asked for it." he rolled as over and pushed my legs apart with his body. He began to grind, the lump in his pants rubbing against the front of my underwear. He snapped his head forward and bit into my neck.

I screamed in pleasure as he begun to drink. My hands worked on unbuttoning his pants. But the pleasure of the bite was too much. My hands fell and gripped onto the blanket. I could feel my nails ripping the sheets. "Damon!" I screamed as he drank.

His head lifted blood on his grinning lips. I pushed forward and kissed him. The taste of him and my blood sent a tingle through my body that pushed me over the edge. In a matter of moments I was on top of him once again. I pulled his pants off and slid on top of him. I moaned as he pushed me against him more.

When I opened my eyes to look down at him I could see the hunger in his eyes. It matched my own hunger. I knew that we had enough teasing. So before I knew it we were both completely naked and making love.

I moaned as I felt Damon kiss my shoulder, still pumping inside of me. I pushed down harder and faster, wanting every inch of my body to drown in Damon. I leaned forward and kissed his neck before sinking my teeth in. my mouth was instantly flooded with the taste of his blood, and I began to drink greedily. I felt a shiver run through my body as his blood and his body warmed me.

I lifted my head and licked my lips, closing my eyes as the taste of him lingered on my tongue. I moaned as he rolled us over so he was on top. He kissed my breast gently, and then pierced the skin with his teeth. I growled as he groaned, drinking me in.

Suddenly my body begun to shake as a feeling of pleasure washed over me. I screamed as he sucked and nibbled on my breast. My arms wrapped around his neck and my nails dug into his back. He pumped harder, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, Damon." I moaned, as I felt his body stiffen as he came to his own climax. Slowly he lifted his head and moaned before rolling off me and landing by my side.

I rolled over and cuddled up to him. I smiled as his hand gently stroked my side. "That. Was. Incredible." he moaned.

"Better then the party?" I grinned.

"Much." he exclaimed. "What was that?"

I shrugged. "I guess if I can't kill, I'm going to have to please the animal within somehow." I looked up at him and he grinned.

"No complaints here." he said before rolling on top of me and bringing his lips to my neck. He placed soft kisses as he held me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. With each kiss I could feel the hunger begin to grow again. "Want to go again?" I asked with a smirk. He looked up, his eyes begging for me.

He grinned, and I knew what his answer was. He kissed me, pulling me into a deep embrace, before we begun to make love again.

**EPOV**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Stefan as we walked up to the boarding house. We had just driven around town in the hopes of finding Kaitlyn. "I mean, do you think she'll hurt anyone?"

Stefan shrugged and opened the door. "I'm not sure. But if she does, then we'll help her."

We had talked as we drove and Stefan and I had come to the agreement that no matter what happens, we'll help Kaitlyn. I had reminded him of how his brother had been before loosing Kaitlyn, and that's what made he agree not to hurt her. But we also agreed that if she became too much trouble, then she would have to be stopped. No matter what.

We walked into the lounge room, and I took a seat. Stefan moved to the fire place and started a fire. The room slowly grew warmer, and once he was pleased, he came and joined me. I leaned against him. We sat in silence and I almost fell asleep before Kaitlyn came around the corner.

She wore one of Damon's shirt and nothing else. She froze at the sight of us. "If I had know you were hone I would have put more clothes on." she told us before we could say anything.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked. I noticed he didn't sound worried or anything, he was simply asking her an everyday question.

She shrugged and grinned. "Passed out upstairs."

I tensed. "What do you mean passed out? Did you… hurt him?"

Her grin grew. "Yeah. But don't worry. He hurt me just as much, if you know what I mean." she winked before heading down the hall. I grimaced, realising she was talking about them having sex.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her before she could leave.

She sighed, starting to get annoyed. "Damon told me I could get a drink form the basement. Is that okay?" she hadn't snapped, but I could see she was about to.

I smiled. "I'm sure Stefan won't mind. And hey I was wondering. Maybe we should have a party. I mean a welcome back party. You did miss our birthday after all."

She shrugged, but gave me a small smile. "Sounds good to me." she said before walking away.

Once she was gone Stefan turned me around so I could look at him. "What was that? I mean do you think that's a good idea?"

"Every time we try and push her or do something that upsets her, she runs off or breaks down. I'm trying to keep it comfortable. That way she won't snap and hurt someone." I shrugged. "Plus I know for a fact that once she see's all her friends, and gets back to her normal lifestyle, she'll feel much better."

"But she's not normal, Elena. Not anymore." he told me, with concerned eyes before kissing me gently.

**KPOV**

When I got back upstairs and I Damon's room, he was only just waking up. "So you've finally decided to join the lively." I grinned as I jumped on to the bed and sat with my legs crossed. I took a drink from the blood bag and leaned against the headboard.

Damon sat up and kissed my cheek. "What can I say? You took a lot out of me." he shrugged.

"If I'm not mistaken, you drank more then I did. So there's no excuse." I poked my tongue at him cheekily.

He lunged forward and kissed me once my tongue was back in my mouth. His tongue slid in and begun to dance with mine. I moaned, placing the blood bag to the side, ready for round three, but he pulled back and grinned. "I meant energy wise."

"Well aren't you suppose to be stronger then me, cause you're older?" I asked smugly, feeling a little disappointed that he had moved away.

"Yes, but if I'm not mistaken, for the last three months you've been feeding from humans every night. But I'm here, only drinking from blood bags. That gives you a slight advantage." he shrugged. "But I don't mind. I like it. It means you'll be wanting more and more as time goes by." he grinned.

"Well… maybe we could go out and hunt? I mean, we don't have to kill the person. But that way you might be able to keep up." I shrugged, hoping for the best.

But I was once again, disappointed. "As nice as that sounds, if I want to stay in this town, I have to stick to blood bags and you." he sighed.

"Do you miss it?"

He didn't have to ask what I meant. He understood completely. He knew I was talking about the kill. "No. I mean I miss the hunt for sure, and the blood, but I don't miss the kill."

"Neither." I jumped at what I had said. Damon looked at me and grinned. "I mean, I miss the hunt like you, but now that you guys have got me on this new diet I've been thinking, and well… I kinda feel guilty. All those people I killed." I paused and then added. "I don't feel bad about killing the bad ones though."

"Bad ones?" he asked, sounding more interested then confused.

I looked at him and nodded. "Once I was on my own and not with those other vamps I told you about I only hunted for criminals and people that did bad things. It was like a game. I would see how many I could find in one place." I shrugged. "For instance. Did you know that there's hardly any in Atlanta. I found that there were mainly vampires, and no criminals."

Damon froze. "You went to Atlanta?"

I hesitated before nodding. "It's where I met the others. I wanted to go there and find out if Samuel was still alive. I wanted to kill him. But when I got to his bar…"

**DPOV**

"You went where?" I yelled.

"I went to his bar…" Kaitlyn repeated.

"Why on earth would you do that?" my voice was shaking with worry and anger.

"I wanted to kill him. But when I got there I bumped into this guy who recognised me. We had gotten into a fight but when he realised I was a vampire he stopped and thought Samuel had turned me. He asked me if I had seen Samuel, thinking I was with him. And that's when I realised you must have killed him." she smiled. "Thanks for that by the way."

I sighed and shook my head. "You should have come here. You should have found me. What someone had recognised you and _killed_ you instead?"

She shrugged. "But they didn't. Instead, I killed them."

"You killed them who?"

"The rest of Samuel's guys." she shrugged again. "I killed every last vampire I could find that was connected to him. And then the others eventually found me and took me in."

"You killed them all?" my eyes widened in shock and horror. "But how? They're older then you. They were stronger, and faster… how did you-"

She grinned and crawled over so she was on top of me. Her knees pressed against my hips and her hands snaked up my chest and around my around my neck. "Like you said. I've been hunting a lot." she shrugged before bringing her lips to mine.

_She's either going to be very good, or very bad if she's already this strong._ I thought to myself. _And I don't care. _I decided as I rolled her over and ripped my shirt off her. _If she's going to live in the darkness then so will I._ I growled as I let my huger for her take over.

**So, how far Damon will go to join Kaitlyn on the dark side? Will Kaitlyn even go back to the dark side, or will everyone's influence on her change her into a better vampire? And how long do you think Elena and Stefan will keep up this act, or will their difference of opinions cause them to drift apart?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	7. A Party?

**KPOV**

_I was running down a road surrounded by the forest. I could feel my heart pound hard in my chest with each agonising step I took. I grabbed my long white dress and lifted it off the ground, hoping it will help me run fast. My bare feet ached, but I couldn't stop._

"_Ready or not, here I come." Samuel laughed. His voice was all around me, but I couldn't see him._

_I turned to check to see if he was there, that moment of distraction was all it took. My feet fumbled and I fell to the ground. "No." I whispered to myself as the tears continued to fall. I lifted my head, about to get up but I froze. Right there in front of my face were feet._

_I looked up and found Samuel's icy blue eyes staring down at me. He bent down and grabbed my arm, pulling me up gently. He brushed my hair off my face and smiled down at me kindly. "There's no need to be scared."_

_I flinched as he caressed my cheek. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Why won't you go?" I cried._

_He looked down at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Because if I go, you'll have no one." his thumb brushed a tear away from my cheek. "Don't worry. You'll understand soon." he kissed me wear the tear had been falling. "You're not ready yet."_

_Suddenly I felt my chest tear open as he pushed his hand through and grabbed my heart. I looked down at his hand and then up at him. "Why?"_

"_Because you don't need it." he smiled before ripping my heart out. I didn't even have time to scream._

I sat up and pulled the blankets away. My hand instantly found my chest, looking for any signs of what happened in my dream. When I looked down I saw a ready mark the size of a fist above where my heart sits.

"Kaitlyn?" Damon sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?" he kissed my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Um… yeah. I'm fine." I smiled before kissing him gently.

"Well let's get back to sleep then." he said before pulling me into his arms and lying back down.

"I love you Damon." I whispered.

He kissed my head. "I love you too. Now sleep." I didn't sleep though. I just stayed in Damon's arms, watching my chest. But the red mark never disappeared.

**EPOV**

"A party?" Caroline asked. I could see she thought it was the worst idea ever thought up.

But I nodded, not backing down. "I think it'll be good for her." I shrugged.

"She needs to see that we're not afraid of her. Things have to go back to the way they were before she died. That way she doesn't feel as if she needs to be this monster." Stefan told them. I wasn't sure if he was just trying to convince the girls, but himself as well.

"But she tried to kill Meredith." Caroline exclaimed. "Don't you think we should, I don't know, tie her up?"

"She wasn't herself then. She was scared and angry. But this party may be the best thing for her." I told Caroline, trying my best not to snap at her.

Meredith nodded. "Elena and Stefan are right."

"They are?" Caroline almost laughed.

"Kaitlyn was… no _is_ our friend. We should be doing everything we possibly can to help her." Meredith looked at Caroline sternly, shutting the girl up.

"She did die after all. So it's not like she doesn't deserve it." Bonnie added.

Caroline sighed, giving up on arguing. "So when is this happening?"

I looked at Stefan who nodded for me to continue. "This weekend."

"_This_ weekend?" Caroline did laugh then. "You want us to help you organise a monster's party in a matter of… _five_ days?" she scoffed. "That's impossible."

"No it's not." Bonnie snapped. "It'll be easy. Don't you remember when your mum had organised for the two of you to go on a cruise for you birthday, but then there was that mysterious 'animal' attack so she couldn't go? We set up a party in three days, and it was one of the best parties we've ever been to."

I nodded. "Yeah, and don't forget about the time when Meredith was on the spring dance committee. Everyone bailed, and she was left to do _all_ the work. That turned out incredible."

"And that time that the Grill's truck broke down when it was delivering food to Jeremy's birthday, and all of us got into the kitchen and made everything imaginable for the guests." Meredith added.

"This'll be easy. Especially that we now have three vampires, a witch, two jocks, and a vampire hunter to help." I smiled getting really excited."

My smile was becoming contagious as Caroline started to grin. "Okay. Count me in."

**KPOV**

"A party?" Cheryl looked at me in disbelief.

I nodded. "I know right. I was not expecting that." I grinned.

"So what, does she think that a few drinks and dancing will get you to forget everything?" Cheryl and I were sitting in the graveyard where all the older graves were. She took a sip from the beer I had got her. "I mean, it didn't make you change after your parents died."

I smiled I leaned against a gravestone. "Yeah, but I think I'll go." I shrugged as she offered me a sip. I took the bottle and took a mouth full before handing it back.

"You can't be serious. You and I both know that she's going to invite all of her friends, and that includes Caroline, Meredith and Tyler." she laughed.

"So? What's so bad about them?"

She raised an eye brow at me as if to say 'I'm not clueless'. "Caroline has been crushing on Damon for the last month, and now that you're back she can't stand you. Don't get me wrong, she was upset that you were dead. But when she wants something, she gets it." Cheryl took another drink.

"And the other two?"

"Tyler wants you. Not just as I jerk, he actually likes you. And even you can't deny that when you two were 'together' there was something else there. Like it could have been more. So he hates Damon, and well Damon hates him. And as for Meredith… well you still hate the fact that she brought your killer to the ball." when she was finished she stretched her legs out and stretched, giving me a smile of satisfaction.

"What's that look for?" I asked as I kicked her foot with mine.

She shrugged. "Dead or alive, I know you better then you know yourself."

I shook my head and reached out for her to pass me the bottle. I took another mouth full before responding. "Actually I don't care about Meredith anymore."

"Oh really?" she grinned.

"Yes really. I know it's not her fault that I'm like this. And anyway… what I am is what I want to be. So I guess if it is her fault, I should be thanking her." I shrugged and finished the beer.

Cheryl frowned. "I don't like that you're a vampire." she sighed and looked up at me. When she saw my questioning stare she continued. "It's in my nature to kill you. I mean I'm sitting here and I see that it's you. I also know that everything you do now isn't that far from what you were like before. The only difference is that you drink blood and kill. But there's still apart of me that wants to jump up and kill you." she sighed again. "You know I haven't even told nana you're back."

"Why?"

"I don't know what she'd do. As far as she knows you died." Cheryl looked sad now. "You didn't see her Kate. She cried for you as if you were for own daughter or grand daughter. She got that sick that she was in hospital for two days. When I saw you at the party I froze. I wanted to kill you so I didn't have to mourn the fact that you didn't even get the chance to rest quietly. I know nana would want that."

Surprisingly, I wasn't mad at her. I actually felt guilty for not dying. "Why didn't you kill me?"

She smiled. "Because when I saw you all I could think is that my best friend is still here and I would never be alone again. I didn't care if you killed everyone at that party, as long as there was still enough of you in there that would still be my friend."

I smiled back at her. "Maybe you shouldn't tell nana I'm back. I think it would be too much for her." I shrugged. "I mean look at what happened when she saw Damon."

Cheryl shook her head. "You know what. I think we're wrong. Maybe we should go see her. Now."

**DPOV**

"A party?" I nodded, thinking about what Elena had just told me. "Sure. If it gives me a reason to get drunk, then I'm in."

Elena laughed. "When have you ever needed an excuse to get drunk?"

I shrugged and lifted my legs up onto the couch. She sat across from me, leaning towards her laptop that sat on the coffee table. "So where's Stefan?"

"Shower." she said, eyes glued to the screen.

I hesitated before sitting up and leaning forward. When Elena looked up at me and saw my serious expression she closed her laptop. "What's wrong?"

"Last night I woke up to find Kaitlyn sitting up breathing heavily. She was sweating and shaking, but when I asked her what was wrong, she just shrugged it off. Then this morning when she was getting dressed I noticed she has a mark on her chest. It looks like someone's burnt her, the skins all red. But when I asked her about it she told me it was nothing and then said she was spending the day with Cheryl."

Elena thought about it for a moment, nodding. Then she shrugged. "Maybe you hit her in your sleep."

"See that's the thing. If she was hit or hurt or anything, then she would be healed by now." I frowned. "And that doesn't explain why she was all hot and bothered as if she had run a marathon."

"A night mare?" she suggested. "As for the mark, I don't know. But if it doesn't disappear or if you feel as if she's getting worse, then tell me. I'll help you with anything if it means she's safe." she nodded before opening her laptop up and going back to ignoring me.

**KPOV**

"You sure about this?" I asked as we stood on the porch of nana's house.

Cheryl nodded, and took a deep breath. "Let's do this." she said before knocking on the door.

I could hear little footsteps inside, slowly getting to the door. I could imagine nana walking down the hall, frail and slow. The front door opened slightly and the little old lady smiled at Cheryl, but then her eyes moved from her red headed grand daughter, to me. Her eyes widened and then she begun to cry.

I took a few steps back, about to leave when she threw her arms around me. "I always knew you weren't really gone." she let go of me, but I stood froze.

"Nana-" Cheryl started, but I stopped her.

_If anyone is going to tell her, it'll be me._ "Nana… I'm not alive."

She laughed. "I may be old but I'm not stupid." she shook her head smiling. "I know you're a vampire, child."

I looked from nana to Cheryl, who was as confused and surprised as me, then I turned back to nana. "But… don't you want to kill me?"

She laughed harder now. "God no. you may be dead, but after spending sometime with those charming Salvatore boys, I've come to realise that not all vampires are evil. Just as, not all humans are good." she nodded.

"When have you spent time with the Salvatore brothers?" Cheryl asked her nana, sounding worried and shocked.

"When Kaitlyn left us, Damon would come over at least once a week and would bring me groceries. He never came inside and never stayed to talk. He simply gave me the food and left. After a while his brother would come with him. One day I asked them why they were doing this and Damon said, 'I heard that you were in hospital after getting sick from mourning Kaitlyn. I don't want to see anyone she loves suffer.'." nana's eyes had a proud shine in them. "You've got yourself a keeper there." she smiled at me.

I smiled back and finally relaxed. "Yeah, I know."

She turned and headed for the door. "Well what are you doing out here girls? Come on, let's go inside and have some vervain-free tea." she smiled at me as my heart swelled up with love at the sound of her welcoming me in.

**I know it's a short one but I thought I ended it on a sweet note :):)**

**So what do you think all the dreams about Samuel mean? Why does Kate have that red mark on her chest, does it mean anything? And do you think the party's going to be as successful as everyone hopes? Or will it be a nightmare come to life?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	8. Samuel?

**WARNING! This chapter does get sexual and this is a simple message to anyone who may feel it is inappropriate and unnecessary to add that kind of material to my story. But unfortunately for those readers I do write sex scenes and won****'****t be editing around them for your benefit. Thank you :):)**

**KPOV**

I had, had the best day. Drinking and talking with Cheryl; and then baking with nana and drinking tea. We had talked and laughed and there hadn't been a single moment that I hated what I was. They both just acted as if I wasn't dead. It had been one of those days that reminded me of when my parents were alive.

I walked up the stairs and stopped halfway. I walked back down and looked into the living room. Elena was sitting at her laptop and Stefan was reading a book. They didn't even look up to see me.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "I'm home." I told them, watching them as they continued to do what they were doing.

"Hey." Elena smiled, not looking up. Stefan just waved.

I frowned and headed upstairs. When I was in Damon's room he was walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him. He was drying his hair and walking to the wardrobe. "Hey. How was your day?"

I walked over to his bed and sat down, taking my converse off. "I just came home and Elena and Stefan didn't make a big deal of it. I haven't seen them all day and they didn't start asking me questions about where I've been and what I've been doing…" I looked over at down suspiciously. "Did you get a witch to put a spell on them?"

He laughed. "No. Elena's busy with organising things for your party and she's told Stefan to leave you alone." he shrugged and then turned to join me on the bed. He had slipped on dark blue jeans and no shirt. "Is there a problem with that?" he grinned.

I shook my head and begun to get undressed. "No, it's just new." I unhooked my bra as I was heading to the bathroom. "I'm having a shower." I told Damon.

Suddenly he was in front of me, holding my shoulders and frowning down at my chest. "What happened? And don't tell me 'nothing', because if you were just hurt then it would have healed by now."

I shrugged and tried to step away, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't want Damon, or anyone else to know about my nightmares. "I don't know."

"Kaitlyn." his tone was warning.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. All I remember is making up from a nightmare and my chest was hurting. That's when I noticed the mark."

"What was the nightmare about? Because it looks like a fist."

I shrugged. "I don't remember."

Damon looked into my eyes and I thought that he would know I was lying for sure. But after a few moments of searching my eyes he nodded and kissed my cheek. "I just worry about you."

I rested my hands on his chest and placed my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know, but you don't have to." I reassured him before stepping away and going to have a shower.

**DPOV**

Kaitlyn walked back into the bedroom. I was busy writing in my journal, so I didn't bother looking up. The bed shifted and then I felt Kaitlyn kneeling over me. I lowered my journal to look at her, and instantly felt hot. "You're not wearing any clothes."

She grinned and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my neck. "You noticed that?" I slid my hands up her thighs, over her behind and around to her breasts. She leaned back and placed her hands over mine, closing her eyes. "I was thinking." she moaned. "I haven't had anything to drink today, but I'm not thirsty. I'm hungry."

I moved my hands back down to her thighs as she begun to grind on the lump that had formed in my pants. "Hungry for what?"

She smirked, pushing her body down harder. I groaned, tightening my grip on her legs. She moaned as her hands undid my pants. Without any difficulty she pulled my jeans and underwear down and off without getting off me. When her bare skin pressed against mine I could hold back anymore. I rolled her over and pushed myself inside her.

"Hungry for that." she moaned, thrusting against my own thrusts.

I leaned down and kissed her neck softly. She pulled me closer, knowing what was to come next. I bit down, allowing her blood to pour into my mouth. She moaned as the blood continued to pool into my mouth. I drunk greedily, not bothering about savouring the taste. I wanted it all.

She pushed me off and rolled over thrusting harder and faster. Her eyes were closed, her head back as she moaned. I leaned forward and bit into her breast. She growled, pushing my head against her.

"Oh, Samuel." she moaned.

I froze, and so did she.

**KPOV**

"What did you just say?" Damon asked. I couldn't tell if he was angry, confused, worried or hurt. "What did you just call me?"

We hadn't moved but suddenly I felt wrong. I pushed myself off him and rolled over. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking away from him, unable to think or speak.

"Kaitlyn? What did you just call me?"

"Samuel." I answered. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands.

"Kaitlyn? What's wrong?" Damon was kneeling in front of me now. I wasn't sure what he was referring to, but either way I knew I couldn't answer. "Why'd you call me Samuel?" I knew then that he was more worried then anything… well maybe equally shocked.

"I don't know." I cried in my hands, unable to look at him.

I felt his hands hold onto my wrists. He gently moved my hands away from my face and looked up at me. "Is it me?"

I shook my head. "God no." I fell to the ground next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Damon. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." I cried.

"Then why did you say Samuel's name?" when I didn't answer he pulled me away and looked at me. I tried my best to avoid his eyes, but eventually he pulled my gaze to his. His hand brushed my hair behind my ear and rest on the side of my head. "Is it the nightmares? Is he in them?"

I nodded. "He's in here." I pressed my hand against his which was still holding my head. "He's always been there. But I try to keep him out… I'm so sorry Damon. I truly am."

He brought his lips to mine, kissing me so softly. "I'm not sure why, but I'm not mad. I'm just worried. So maybe we should talk to Bonnie? Maybe she'll have an answer." he smiled.

I nodded. "Should I call her?"

"I will. Maybe you should get some rest. I'll be right here, keeping an eye on you." he placed a soft kiss on my cheek before I got up and slid into bed, hoping that I would have a dreamless sleep.

**DPOV**

"She what?" Stefan was as shocked as I had been. Even as shocked as Kaitlyn.

"She said Samuel's name while you two were… doing stuff?" Elena didn't believe it. "Maybe you heard for wrong."

Both Stefan and I looked at her as if she were been naive. "We have vampire hearing." Stefan reminded her, and her shoulders fell with disappointment.

"Damon?" Bonnie poked her head through the front door.

"In here." I called. She walked in and joined as in the lounge room. I had left Kaitlyn, so she could sleep. I didn't want Bonnie or Elena worrying over her.

"So what's up?" she smiled, sitting next to Elena. Stefan sat on the chair next to Elena as I paced.

"Kaitlyn said Samuel's name instead of Damon's while they were having sex." Elena said, sounding sympathetic for me.

"Samuel? Why him?" Bonnie shook her head. "That doesn't make sense."

I stopped my pacing. "What do you mean?"

"If anything, she should be saying your name. Not just because you're the one she's with, but because it your blood that turned her. If she was going to obsess over someone, it should be you…"

"What aren't you telling us Bonnie?" Stefan asked, getting impatient, which surprised me.

She shrugged. "It's called being sired. It's really rare, but when you get a new vampire, sometimes they could be really attached to whoever made them." she shrugged. "But like I said, that would be you."

"So sire… would that mean she has dreams about him?" I asked, feeling a sickness in my stomach grow.

"Yeah, I guess. She could have dreams about him; have feelings for him… even hear his voice in her thoughts. If he were her sire, and he were here, then it would be worse. She would feel as if everything she did would have to please him. He would be her world, and nothing else would matter."

I froze. "Do you think-"

"Before you get too worried, you should know it's impossible. He's dead. It would only work if he were alive. If someone's sired, when the person their sired to dies, so does that bond. A lot of cases they hate their sire, sometimes they become so depressed that they kill themselves to join their sire." she shook her head. "That's another reason why I know she's not sired. He's dead and she couldn't care less. She's not depressed or pissed, she hasn't even given him a second thought."

"When she woke up she went to Atlanta to kill him." I told her. "Does that count?"

"No. that's expected. I mean he did kill her." she smiled.

"So why is this happening to her?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'd say it's because she experienced a violent death. It'll take sometime before she's better." she told us before getting up. "There's nothing I can do." she shrugged as she walked out.

"Now what?" Elena turned to me. She looked tired.

"I guess we wait. It's all we _can_ do." I sighed.

**KPOV**

"_Aren't you going to drink?" Samuel smiled, gesturing down to the body in my hands._

_I looked down and froze. "Elena?" I shook her, trying to wake her up. She was so small in my arms. "Elena!" I cried._

_Samuel walked up to me and pulled Elena away. He dropped her and lifted my chin so I looked at him. "Stop."_

"_Stop what?" I cried._

"_Caring." he shrugged._

_I shook my head and pushed him away. "I won't hurt her. She's my sister."_

"_I had a sister once. And brother two. And a mother and a father. They tasted good." a voice said behind me. I thought I recognised it._

_I turned around. "James?"_

_Samuel turned me around and pressed his lips against mine. _He let go and became the animal he truly is. Now it's your turn_. I heard his voice in my mind. He pulled back and I was breathless. "We don't need this anymore." he smiled before I felt him rip into my chest once again, and rip my heart out._

I sat up, panting. Damon was sitting up, holding me in his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" he kissed my shoulder. I shook my head, leaning into him. After a few minutes of silence Damon spoke up. "Who's James?"

I flinched away from him. Looking into his eyes with question. "How do you-"

"You said his name in your sleep." he answered before I finished.

I hesitated before replying. "He's one of the vampires I met in Atlanta. One of the ones I hunted with…" I shrugged.

"Was he the one who drunk with you?" I nodded. "What was he doing in your dream?" Damon frowned.

"Oh god. No." I realised he thought it had been a physical dream. "It wasn't like that. He was there… with Samuel. They were feeding. They wanted me-" I stopped before I told him too much.

But Damon wouldn't let me leave it at that. "They wanted to you what?"

"Drink, from a human. They wanted me to kill."

"Anyone I particular?"

I shook my head. "I didn't recognise anyone else." I lied.

Damon nodded. "Do you think you can sleep? Or do you want to stay up and talk?" he pulled me into his arms and placed soft kisses on my jaw.

I sighed and relaxed in his arms, feeling safe. "Can we talk?"

"Anything you want." he smiled before he laid back down and I fell into his arms. We spent the whole night talking, and not once did we mention anything about vampires and nightmares.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	9. Preperations

**EPOV**

"So what have we got so far?" I asked the girls.

"I talked to Matt and he said that he could get a live band to play, some guys on the football team are in a band as well." Meredith started.

"And my Grams and I are organising all the food. We're already stocking up on chips and dip and other things like that. But on the day we'll be baking cupcakes, so everyone can have their own mini cake." Bonnie smiled.

"I've talked to Stefan and Damon and they said we can have it here, so we won't need to worry about location." I told them.

"Tyler's agreed to supply the alcohol on one condition." Caroline turned to me. "That he's invited and Damon leaves him alone."

I sighed. "As long as they don't cause a scene then I don't care." I shrugged. "He was invited anyway."

"Cool, I'll tell him once we're done here." she nodded. "Who else is invited?"

"Well I've been looking through school photos online, you know, the ones from school functions. Well I've narrowed the list to a few of the people who hang out with her and Cheryl; they may not be friends, but the more the merrier. Then there's Matt and Tyler. A few other people she use to be close to and Jeremy." I shrugged.

"Jeremy?" Meredith looked at Bonnie and then at Caroline. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean don't you think he's a little young?" Bonnie asked.

"Girls." I smiled. "We were partying at Jeremy's age. I'm sure he can handle it."

Caroline nodded, agreeing. "Plus Jeremy really looks up to Kaitlyn. Not that she's a good role model, but still."

"Exactly. I wouldn't have put it that way, but Caroline's right." I looked down at the list I had. "So it looks like we have everything we need. Food, music, alcohol, and people. Is there anything we're missing?" I looked from girls to girl waiting for them to add anything, but we all agreed that we had everything organised.

"All we need to do is put it all together in a matter of four days." Bonnie smiled optimistically.

"And pray to god she doesn't kill anyone on the night." Caroline added. I frowned at her and she shrugged. "Kidding."

**KPOV**

"No." I shook my head at Elena. "There is no way I'm wearing a dress."

"Why not?" she stood there holding the dress she had bought me. It was actually really pretty. It was strapless and had a corset bodice, where the bottom fell above the knees in flowing material. I was a dark blue colour with black layers under the skirt. I knew that if I wore it, it would make my boobs pop, hug my waist and show my curves, but still look sweet and pretty.

I shook my head again. "It's _girly_." I looked the dress up and down.

"How is this girly?" she looked at the dress. "Its sexy." she smiled.

"How is it sexy?" I grinned, wanting to hear her definition of sexy.

She rolled her eyes and shoved the dress at me. "Just try it on."

I sighed and begun to get undressed. I slipped the dress on, and she helped me with the ribbons at the back. I turned and shrugged. "See, it's girly."

She shook her head and pulled me towards a mirror. We were in Stefan's room, which was like foreign country to me. "Look at yourself."

I looked at myself in the mirror and at first thought that she was just wasting my time. But as I looked harder and longer, I slowly saw what she meant. The blue was almost the same shade as my eyes, and I noticed it was the same blue as a lapis lazuli stone. The skirt was short enough to show my long legs, but didn't show everything else. The bodice hugged my body, pushing everything in the right directions. I had to admit, it was a beautiful dress.

Elena nodded, noticing that I thought she was right. "You're wearing it." she said as if her word was final.

"But it's not me." I argued. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. And don't say its not you, when you don't even know who you are yet." she said as she started to undo the ribbons.

**DPOV**

"Tyler?" I looked at Stefan as if he were insane. "Why is he invited?"

"He's supplying the alcohol." he shrugged.

"Stefan." I sighed. "We're vampires. We could have compelled anyone to get the alcohol. And I'm an adult. _I_ could have got it." I shook my head, annoyed and disappointed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I though it would be better for Elena if I told you. I didn't want you reacting badly and scaring her with your loud mouth." he grinned.

"You think I have a loud mouth?"

He nodded as he begun to walk away. "You always speak first and think later. I guess that's the same as the things you do. You never think of the consequences."

I shrugged. "When there's something that needs to be said or done, at least you can always rely on me to open my loud mouth." I called. "Tyler's not coming."

"Yes he is. And you're not going to hurt him either." he called back.

_We'll see._

**KPOV**

"Elena bought me a dress." I told Damon as he walked into the bedroom. I was busy putting away clothes I'd just washed and folded.

"Elena invited Tyler." he told me, walking over to the bed.

"I guess you've got it worse." I grinned.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, just cleaning up a bit." I shrugged.

"You don't have to do that. Stefan and I have someone to come in once a week to clean the house and do some chores." he said as he walked over to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I gathered that. I've never seen either of you clean. I just needed something to keep me busy."

He grabbed my hands and held them still. When he looked down he frowned. "You're shaking."

I pulled my arms away. "I'm fine, just on edge."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and went back to putting my clothes away. "Did you know that I learnt how to use a washing machine when I was seven? I use to sit there watching my mum. I always liked to watch her clean. One day she decided to show me how to use the washing machine and fold clothes. We did the laundry together from that day on." I smiled at the memory.

"You never talk about them." Damon noted.

I shrugged. "It's hard, loosing your parents." I finished with the clothes but stood there, running my hand over his shirts. "My dad always wore business shirts. He always dressed nicely. One day we went to the lake to swim, and even though it was a family day, he still wore a business shirt. I asked him one day, why he didn't own anything else. He had told me that you never know what's going to happen.

"One night Elena and I were at the falls. There was a party, but she had gotten into a fight with Matt. So I called our parents and asked them to come and pick us up. They had been sleeping so dad had just chucked on tee-shirt that he would only wear if he was going for a jog." I shook my head. "I had tried to cheer Elena up by commenting on dad's shirt, and that's when he had let his eyes leave the road for the briefest moment."

"Is that the night that they died?"

I nodded. "My window had been down. Mum's seatbelt was stuck and dad was knocked out, so was Elena. I had gotten Elena's and my seatbelt undone and got us out of the car. I had gone back down to help my parents, but by the time I got back down there, they were dead."

"It's not your fault." he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly but carefully.

"I know. It's no ones fault."

He smiled and kissed me. "Do you want to do anything today? We could go to the grill? Or to the park? Or the falls?"

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, knowing what I wanted to do. "Can we go to the gym? I want you to tell me everything that happened after I died."

**EPOV**

"Hey I was thinking. The family cabin hasn't been used for awhile, and well school starts up next week. So do you want to go for a couple of night?" I asked Stefan as he joined me on the bed.

"What about Kaitlyn's party?"

"Everything's done. I've sent out invitations and the girls are doing what they need to. All that's needed is to choose an outfit. And I'm sure I can do that at the cabin." I shrugged. "So do you want to go?"

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'd love to."

**KPOV**

"So that's where you killed him?"

Damon shrugged. "Yep, right about there."

"I thought he killed you. I mean when I woke up I thought it was him that had turned me and everyone else was dead. But it didn't take long for me to realise it was your blood that changed me." I told him as we walked into the forest.

"After he killed you, it was like something else took over me. Like all the pain and rage turned me into an animal, and I finally had the strength to kill him." Damon sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't save you."

I laughed. "Damon, I'm right here. You did save me. Sure you didn't mean to turn me into a vampire, but at least I'm not dead. And I wanted this remember. I wanted to be with you forever."

"Do you still want that?" he grinned.

I nodded. "Yeah but I'm not sure if you do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he sounded offended.

"I just don't think I fit in this life anymore. You have no idea how hard it is to keep myself from tearing everyone apart. I know you feel it too, but you seem so in control. The only thing keeping me from tearing into someone neck is that you and Elena and Cheryl would hate me forever if I did that."

"Do you want to know what stops me?" I nodded. "You."

"Why?" I was finding it very hard to believe.

"When we ran away do you remember when you tried to kill yourself?" I shuddered at the thought and nodded. "I saw you lying there dying, and I hadn't smelt your blood or lost control. I had pulled you into my arms and, without even thinking about it, given you my blood to save you. The night before when I had carried you out of the bathroom, I had watched you sleep. When you had sat on Samuel's lap and told him you would do anything for me, my heart broke. I had loved you too much to hurt you.

"Then when you died, it had taken all my strength, with the help of Elena, to get through it. I had tried to kill myself. I took my ring off and stood in the sun, hoping that somehow I would find you in the afterlife. But when I saw you at the party, it had been the happiest day of my life. I've watched everyone worry about you, and I've watched you push them away; before and after you died. So I made the decision that I won't hurt anyone, as long as you need to stay in mystic falls. But the moment we have to leave, and you have to give up on everything you had when you were a human, that's when I'll turn the switch and follow you wherever you go."

I froze and looked up at him. "Why won't you just leave with me now then?"

"Because you need to be here." Damon stopped.

I stood next to him and looked around. "I know this place." I said allowed as I tried to remember. I looked down in the middle of the clearing and say a large patch of disturbed dirt. "This is where you buried me.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	10. Help Me

**KPOV**

I walked over to my grave and knelt down, placing a hand over the place that was made for me to rest. "It's a nice place." I smiled, looking around.

"Kaitlyn do you remember your dream? The one where you died in the forest?" Damon knelt down next to me.

I nodded. "It was just a dream."

"Didn't you say I killed you in the dream?"

I nodded again. "You had said that we would be together forever, before you broke my neck." I shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything Damon." I smiled up at him, reassuringly.

"Well didn't you have another nightmare? You never told me about that one."

I thought for a moment, trying to remember what nightmare he was talking about, and then I nodded, remembering. "Yeah, I was at the ball, outside of the gym. You were calling out to me, but Samuel had me before I could get to you." Damon flinched and I grinned. "They're just dreams."

"I spoke to Bonnie last night."

I nodded. "I thought you would. I had a feeling you weren't going to talk to her with me because you didn't want them upsetting me by worrying to much." I shrugged. "So what did she say?"

"She mentioned this thing called 'sire'. It's when a new vampire feels obligated to serve their maker." he growled at the thought of me serving Samuel.

"You're my maker." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know, that's what Bonnie said. She also said that if the maker dies then the sire bond is broken. But what if you do have some kind of bond?" he looked at me with sad eyes.

I smiled and kissed him gently. "If I have a bond with anyone, it's you." Damon smiled back and leaned in to deepen the kisses.

_Are you sure about that?_ Samuel's voice laughed in my head.

**EPOV**

"Oh my god." Meredith was completely surprised at the thought of Kaitlyn still being connected to Samuel. We sat outside the grill, drinking milkshakes and sharing some fries. "She said his name?"

I nodded, taking a bite from a chip. "It really freaked Damon out. When he told Stefan and I, I was surprised that he wasn't furious, but he looked worried."

Meredith shrugged. "It doesn't surprise me. I mean he lost her; he thought she was dead. So having her here now, but not being one hundred percent herself, it's probably breaking him up inside. Just think, if Stefan was hurt and needed to be given human blood, and that made him turn into a blood thristy monster, wouldn't you be worried?"

"But this is different. Stefan wouldn't be moaning someone else's name or dreaming about other girls." I pointed out.

"No but he would be drinking from other people, not just you; and isn't that something you two share? That would hurt." My eyes widened as I suddenly realised she was right.

**DPOV**

"What do you want to do now?" I grinned as we lay on the forest ground.

Kaitlyn was wrapped in my arms, looking up at the clouds. "I want a burger."

"A burger?" I laughed.

She rolled over and looked at me, grinning. "I want a big, fat, juicy burger." she nodded.

I sighed and stood up, pulling her into my arms. "So we're going to the Grill?" she nodded before holding my hand and pulling me along playfully.

**KPOV**

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bar to order a drink." Damon placed a soft kiss on my forehead before walking out.

I smiled and turned to the menu. _You don't love him anymore._ Samuel's annoying voice spoke up.

"Yes I do." I told him.

_Just look at him. He holds you and all you can think of is me. All you can do is feel my arms hold you. When he kisses you, you wish it was me._ He laughed when I didn't argue. _I'm right, and there's no way you can prove me wrong._

"I don't think about you. I hate you. I'm glad your dead." I snapped.

_When you hate me, you think of me. And if you really hate me then why did you say my name yesterday?_ he laughed._ Just imagine what it would be like if you were really with me. You'll never think of that sorry excuse of a vampire if you were with me._

"I'm not with you. I'm with Damon. So leave me alone."

**EPOV**

"Isn't that Damon inside?" Meredith pointed to someone through the window.

I looked and nodded, my eyes wandering to spot Kaitlyn. "There's Kaitlyn." I pointed.

"Is she talking to herself?" Meredith frowned.

I looked closer and saw that Kaitlyn was snapping at herself. I stood up and gestured Meredith to follow. "Let's go see what's up." We walked in and heard her talking about being with Damon. She hadn't noticed we were walking up to her yet.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Please Samuel, stop." she cried.

"Samuel?" I asked her. She sat up suddenly and looked at us with wide eyes. She looked like a lost deer that had just been spotted by some headlights. "Kaitlyn are you alright?"

She shook her head and ran out the door.

Damon walked over to us, frowning. "Where'd Kaitlyn go?"

I turned to Meredith who was looking at me with scared eyes. I looked back at Damon and shrugged nervously. "Damon there's something we need to tell you."

**KPOV**

Samuel was laughing. _You should have seen their faces. They're terrified of you._

"They're terrified _for_ me." I corrected. I sat under wickery bridge, hoping the bridge would cover me from people.

_Kaitlyn, when will you learn? No one cares about you. No one is worried about you. The only person who is truly there for you, is me._ I felt the breeze brush my cheek so gently, it was as if he had caused it. I closed my eyes. _Sleep. Come to me._

**DPOV**

"She was talking to Samuel?" I looked at Elena like she was insane. "He's dead, she couldn't have been talking to him."

"Well she said his name." Meredith shrugged.

"It was like she was talking to herself, as if she was the only one could hear him." Elena shook her head, exhausted and worried. "Damon, I now he's dead, but maybe he's not dead in her mind? She wasn't all there when she was alive, maybe there's something inside of her, keeping him alive. Maybe she's punishing herself."

"But why would she need to punish herself? She's done nothing wrong." I pointed out.

"Maybe she was lonely before she came here, so her mind kept him alive so she had someone to talk to. It would explain her mood swings." Meredith suggested.

"But she's not alone. She has me." I sighed.

"But we're trying to change her. He wanted her to be a vampire, a _real_ vampire." Elena noted.

**KPOV**

_Samuel kissed my neck, his hands holding my naked body. I closed my eyes, cringing as his hands searched my body. "Please leave me alone." I cried._

_He laughed, brushing his lips against mine. "If you wanted me to leave you alone, you shouldn't have gone to sleep." he pushed me onto the bed. I looked at him and saw that he was only wearing dark jeans. His chest was perfectly chisled, and I let my hands feel his abs in wonder. He grinned. "Even you body knows what you really want. _Who_ you really want."_

_I dropped my hands and tried to crawl away. "I love Damon." I snapped._

_He grabbed my ankle and dragged me back to him. He pulled my face to his and pressed his lips against mine. I growled, my hands sliding around his neck before running through his hair. He pulled back and pushed me down._

"_Now tell me you love Damon." he crawled on top of me, leaving kisses on my neck and shoulder._

"_I do. I do love him." I moaned and closed my eyes as his hands pulled my legs around his waist._

_He shook his head. "You love who?" he grinned, his hand brushed the inside of my thigh._

_I moaned. "Why does it matter? Why do I have to tell you?" my body shivered as he nibbled on my neck._

"_You can't say it, can you?" his hand moved higher._

_I moaned and shook my head, wanting him to stop the teasing and take me already. "Stop. Please, Samuel, stop teasing."_

_I felt his grin against my skin. "You want me to don't you?" I nodded as his nibbling got harder. But he shook his head and sat up. "You're not ready yet." his said before punching me in the chest and grabbing y heart, once again._

_I screamed and opened my eyes to look at him. "Why?" I cried._

"_When you've learnt to let go, that's when your questions will be answered." he grinned sadistically before ripping my heart out._

I sat up, unable to breath. There was a tight feeling around my chest as if something was really squeezing my chest. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding. "Help." I cried falling to the ground grasping my chest in pain. "Someone, please help me." I cried, but no one came.

**Sorry it's a short one, but I thought this would be the perfect ending, full of suspense and I hope you guys agree :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	11. A Deadly Lesson

**EPOV**

"Damon and I are going out to find her." Stefan pulled me into his arms. "I need you to stay here."

I nodded. "I'll call you if she comes home." I looked up at him before we shared a quick kiss. "Be safe." I told him as he walked out.

Damon was close behind. It had been hours since any of us had seen Kaitlyn. We had even gone to her usual hideouts, but no one could find her. As I watched him walk out the door I prayed that Meredith and I hadn't made her run away.

I turned to the living room and took a seat down on the couch. I grabbed my phone and punched in Jeremy's number, he answered almost straight away.

"Have you found her?" he asked instantly.

"No. Stefan and Damon are going out to find her. I just wanted to see if she'd shown up there." I sighed. "Has anything gone missing from her room?"

"No. when you and Damon came over before I checked her room and I've been in there every hour since. But her windows locked and nothings moved." he sounded so worried. "Do you think she's run away again?"

"I don't know Jer."

"Should I tell Aunt Judith?"

"No!" I felt my heart skip a beat with worry. "All she'll do is call the cops and get Kaitlyn into trouble."

"Is Kaitlyn okay? I mean when she visited before she seemed different…"

I desperately wanted to tell Jeremy everything. I want to tell him that she wasn't okay, and that she was actually dead. I wanted to tell him that she's not even human anymore. I wanted to tell him that a psycho vampire killed her, and she'll never be the same again. I really wanted to tell him that Stefan and Damon are vampires, Bonnie's a witch and even Cheryl's a vampire hunter. I wanted to pour my heart out to him and tell him everything. But they weren't my secrets to tell.

"Elena?" he was getting more worried the longer it took me to reply.

I sighed. "She's just Kaitlyn." was all I could say.

**KPOV**

I couldn't even stand up. I was too weak. The sun had gone down hours ago, but no one had come. I tried to get up but every time it caused the pain in my chest to tighten. I had slowly crawled out fro under the bridge, hoping a passing car would see me, but the road was deserted tonight.

"I need to get up." I told myself, pulling myself up into a crawling position.

I could feel Samuel shake his head._ I wouldn't if I were you. It'll just make it worse._

"Do you want me to die? Is that it?" I had meant to snap at him, but it had come out as a weak whisper. "Why? Is it because my friends killed you?"

The pain sharpened and I collapsed. _I don't want to kill you. I want to teach you_. He yelled.

"Teach me what?" I cried.

_I want to teach you how to be a real vampire. You're a creature of the night, and it's about time you start acting that way._ He snapped. I could tell he was getting impatient.

I slowly got myself up and crawled to a tree. I use the tree to pull myself up into a stand position. I was exhausted and wanted to fall to the ground, but I knew that if I did I wouldn't be getting back up. "If you don't want me dead, then why are you killing me?"

_If you listened to me and let go then the pain would disappear and you would be fine._ He wasn't snapping anymore, but I could hear a growl behind his words.

"Let go of what?" I was hoping that if I could understand what he meant then I could do what he wanted. I just wanted the pain to stop.

Whatever was squeezing my heart, tugged and tightened. _I want you to let go of this._

I laughed and almost fainted. "I'm not sure if you know this, but if I 'let go' of my heart, then I'll die." I was slowly using the trees to walk.

He sighed. _You will understand. One day, you will join me._ That's the last thing he said and I could feel that he was gone… for now.

I continued to slowly move through the forest, hoping I was going the right way. Each step caused a ripple of pain to run through my body, and made my head ache. My vision was blurring, and I could feel my chest to continue to bleed. I came to an opening and fell to the ground. When I landed it felt like I had dropped for a four storey building.

I cried out and looked up, hoping I could find something to help me. Instead I saw lights. Even though my vision was blurred I could tell that I was across the road from the boarding house. I managed a weak smile before dragging myself across the road.

I was only a few steps away from the door but I could move anymore. I cried in pain as my body gave up on me. I felt everything relax, but it wasn't a nice feeling, it was like they were suddenly made a lead.

"Help." I tried cry out, but my voice squeaked and my words were only a whisper. _I can't die. Not again_. I relaxed everything and tried to pull all my energy into my words before yelling. "Somebody please, help." with those words I felt the last of my energy run out, and everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Somebody please help."

I sat up and looked around, hoping that I wasn't hearing things. Something inside of me was telling me to go to the front door. So I stood up and run to it. I threw the door open but no one was there. I sighed and was just about to close the door when I noticed a bundle, lying on the driveway. It was too dark to see what it was, but I knew not to be scared.

"Kaitlyn?" I walked up to it and bent down. "Kaitlyn is that you?" I rolled the bundle over and let out a scream.

Kaitlyn was as pale as a ghost. Her body was scratched and bruised and on her shirt was soaking wet with blood. I pulled the shirt down slightly to see what was causing all the blood, and regretted it instantly.

I threw myself around and felt myself throw up everything I had eaten that day. Once I had stopped I turned around to look at her. I could feel tears run down my face but I couldn't hear myself cry. All I could hear was my blood rushing through my body. I stood up and tried to pick her up, but her body weighed a tone. I ended up looping my arms under hers and pulling her inside. Once we were inside, about half way down the hall I collapsed. I couldn't move her anymore.

I stumbled and got myself up before running to the living room. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and speed dialled Stefan. But he didn't answer.

I was finding it very hard to breathe now. I was dizzy and felt like I needed to lie down and sleep for a hundred years. But instead I searched through my phone and called Damon. I ran back to Kaitlyn and grabbed her hand.

"Please pick up. Please pick-"

"Elena?" it was Damon. The reception wasn't very good so it had sounded more like. "Elna?"

"I found Kaitlyn. But she's not awake and she's bleeding. You need to come home. Please. We need you." I was crying so much that I wasn't sure he heard me. The phone went dead and I was sure that Damon hadn't understood a word I had said.

I looked at Kaitlyn through teary eyes. I shook her hand. "Wake up. Please wake up." I was shaking uncontrollably. I pulled her into my lap and held her close. "Please wake up." I begged and begged but she didn't move or make a sound.

**DPOV**

"Elena?" I called as I burst through the front door.

Elena was sitting on the floor with Kaitlyn in her arms. She was rocking back and forward crying uncontrollably. Stefan pushed past me and grabbed Elena, pulling her away from Kaitlyn.

"No!" she cried, pushing Stefan away and trying to reach for Kaitlyn, but he was too strong.

"Elena we need to get her on the couch. We need to help her." he told her soothingly.

I walked over to Kaitlyn and knelt down. My heart broke as I looked at her pale and bloody body. I pushed it all away and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. I placed down and brushed the hair off of her face. "What happened?" I asked Elena.

"Someone called for help- I went to the front door- I found her- she was- she was just lying there- her chest is- she's hurt." she said though sobs.

I lowered her shirt I fought the urge to break down. It looked as if someone or something had tried to punch through her chest, where her heart was. It didn't take me long to realise that's where the red mark had been. But this it was bleeding. Her skin was pulled back. It looked grotesque.

"I need a cloth, water and blood." I told Stefan. He begun to tell Elena to wait upstairs but I stopped him. "If the blood bags don't work we're going to need her."

His face tightened in to a stern glare. "No, it's too-"

"I'll do it. I'll do anything." Elena cut him off. She pushed Stefan away, and so he went to go get the things I asked for. She moved closer, trying to get a look. "What do you think happened?"

My jaw set and I continued to carefully remove her top and bra. "I don't know."

"Here." Stefan passed me a damp cloth and I begun to clean the wound. He bit into a blood bag and placed it over Kaitlyn's mouth. "She's not drinking Damon." he told me.

I looked over at Elena who was almost as pale as Kaitlyn. "Elena…"

She dropped her worried look and turned to me. She looked ready and serious. "What do you need."

"She's not drinking from the blood bags." Stefan said hesitantly.

Elena nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled out Kaitlyn's old pocket knife. "Sit her up." she told me as she knelt down next to Kaitlyn. She pulled Kaitlyn's face to her neck, and we waited.

"Damon…" Stefan started, but Elena cut him off.

She flinched and let out a small squeak. We looked down at her and she smiled. "That's right. That's a good girl." she was stroking Kaitlyn hair. I watched as Kaitlyn's chest slowly stopped bleeding. All the scratches over her body healed, but her chest didn't. It was slowly closing up, and shrinking, but it wasn't healing completely.

"That's enough." Stefan told Elena.

Elena was hunched over Kaitlyn, who was holding her to her mouth. Elena's smile looked distant and dreamy. She was paler then Kaitlyn now, and I knew Stefan was right. I pulled her away from Kaitlyn. "You've given her enough."

Elena frowned. She looked like we had taken her favourite toy from her. She looked at Kaitlyn and shook her head. "She needs more. She's not healed."

"You can't give anymore, or _you'll_ die." I warned her. Kaitlyn was still lying motionless on the couch, but she looked much better. "Come on." I leaned forward and held her hand. "Don't give up on me now."

**KPOV**

_I was walking in a room full of white light. The brightness was hurting my eyes, but when I closed them it didn't make a difference. I looked around, hoping that I could find someone. I knew that I was meant to be somewhere, but I couldn't remember where._

"_Hello?" I called out._

_In the distance I saw I figure walking towards me. As they got closer I was slowly beginning to fill with happiness and love. "Hello Kaitlyn."_

"_Mum?" is smiled, with tears forming in my eyes. She stood before me dressed in a beautiful white dress. Her blonde hair was cut into a bob, and her blue eyes glowed with love. She looked so beautiful that it made my heart hurt._

Heart hurt?_ There was something I was forgetting._

_She smiled at me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and threw my arms around her. She laughed. "You've gotten stronger."_

_Everything came back to me then. I remembered Damon and Stefan. I remembered vampires and witches and hunters. I remembered mourning the loss of my parents. I remembered all the bad things I did after they died. I remembered dying. I remembered all the evil things I did once I was dead. And I remembered dying for a second time._

"_Is this heaven?"_

_She laughed again, and it made my stomach fill with butterflies. "No Kaitlyn. You're not dead."_

"_But if I'm not dead then how are you here?" I asked, stepping out of the hug._

"_There's something very important I need to tell you." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "I need you to know that when your father and I died we didn't abandon you. We were with you all the time. We watched you grow up and grow apart from everyone, but we never got angry with you. We tried to help you, and then we watched as you found love." she smiled at me._

"_Damon." I could see images of him run through my mind like a slideshow. I saw his beautiful black eyes and his cocky grin. I saw him holding me as he carried me out of the hotel bath room. I saw him watch me with desperate eyes while we sat in the back of Samuel's club. I saw his eyes full of with hunger the night he had almost killed me. I saw his smile and laugh as we hugged each other in bed. I saw every beautiful memory I had of him._

_Then I saw images of him that I didn't recognise. When he saw Elena and I for the first time. When he killed Samuel. When he buried me. When he cried at me funeral. When he went to see nana. When he left flowers on the door step for Aunt Jenna. When he sat at the Grill with Elena._

_As soon as the images stopped I looked at mum and frowned. "What has Damon got to do with what you need to tell me?"_

_Mum's smile turned sad. "Someday, very soon, all of your beliefs are going to be questioned. You're not going to understand, and you're not going to be strong enough to fight. But you need to remember that no matter where you go or what you do, you will always have people who love you. It doesn't matter if they're your friends or Elena's friends. It doesn't matter if they're ex boyfriends, or a current one. It doesn't matter if they're vampires or vampire hunters. It doesn't matter if they're witches or ordinary people. It doesn't matter if they're brothers or sisters. All that matters is that you remember that you mean something to them."_

"_I know mum." I smiled at her._

_But she shook her head. "One day someone's going to make you forget; and the only way for you to save yourself and the people you love, is if you never let go." she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you Kaitlyn."_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. Elena, Stefan and Damon stood above me. They all looked worried sick, but when Elena saw that I was awake she pulled me into her arms and held me tight.

"I thought I had lost you." she cried, but sounded so happy.

"Where did she go?" I looked around, trying to see mum.

Elena pulled back and looked at me worried. Damon leaned forward and caressed my cheek. "Where did who go?" he asked me, his eyes full of concern.

"Mum."

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	12. Coincidences

**DPOV**

"Mum?" Elena shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know where you are?" Stefan asked Kaitlyn. She nodded. "Do you know how we are?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. And I still don't like you."

I grinned and pulled her into my arms. "Oh, God. I though I had lost you."

She fliched and I pulled back, that's when she realised she was topless. "Damon!" she exclaimed, looking around.

I pulled her into my arms and turned to the others. "I'm going to take her up to bad. Thankyou for your help."

"But-." Elena went to follow but Kaitlyn stopped.

There was something inher eyes that flashed as she sniffed the air. "Did something happen?" she looked at Elena's neck and saw the bit mark. I held her back before as moved closer to Elena.

"She needs rest. You can see her tomorrow."

Stefan stood up to Elena and pulled her into a hug, but I knew he was just doing it to stop her from following. "Good night." he said to the two of us.

I pulled a reluctant Kaitlyn along. "Good night."

**KPOV**

I sat on Damon's bed, looking down at the whole in me chest. It was the size of a childs fist now, and it didn't hurt as much. I reached up and run a finger along the meaty flesh. I flinched.

Damon swatted my hand away. "What are you doing?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

I shrugged. "I wanted to know what it felt like." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and looked up at me. "What happened?"

I shrugged and turned around. I crawled onto the bed and threw the blankets over me. "I don't remember."

Damon sighed and walked over to the side of the bed. He sat down and looked at me. "Kaitlyn I'm not an idiot. Tell me what happened." I rolled over so I wouldn't have to look at him, but hi hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "I'm not going to sit here and let you keep secrets from me. Tell me, _now_."

"It was a dream." I shrugged. "I was sleeping when it happened."

"Was it Samuel?" I nodded and his eyes softened to worry. "Is he trying to hurt you?"

"He said he's trying to teach me. But he won't tell me _what_ he teaching me. He just keeps ripping my heart out." I shuddered at the memory of the dream. "He doesn't want to hurt me." I told Damon as I recalled the way Samuel touched me.

"What about you mum? Was she in the dream?"

I shook my head. "When I got to the boarding house I fainted, and she was there in a different dream. She said she had a message for me."

"What was the message?" he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"She said that the only way I can save myself and the people I care about, is if I don't forget that people love me." I looked up at him and frowned. "I don't understand what she meant."

He gestured for me to roll over, so I did, and he slipped under the blankets with me. "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream."

**EPOV**

I paced in the living room, while Stefan sat on the couch watching me.

"Elena, calm down." he pleaded.

"I can't." I sighed. "What happened to her? What if someone's trying to killl her? What if _Samuel's_ trying to kill her? What if she's trying to kill herself? What if she's dying?" I began to find it hard to breath. "Oh my god. I think I'm having an asthma attack." I barely got out as I continued to find it hard to breath.

Stefan sat up and pulled me into his arms. "You're having a panic attack. I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" I nodded and tried to calm down, but I couldn't do it. "Elena I need you to breath."

I relaxed and begun to slow my breathing. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._ I repeated what my mum use to tell me whenever I found it hard to breath. Well I was okay I held on to Stefan, thankful for him.

"You know how you said you wanted to go to the lake? I think we should go tonight." he said, hesitantly.

I looked up at him. "What about Kaitlyn?"

"That's why I think we should go. I think we neeed a break from all the drama. I think you need some alone time."

"Alone time with you though, right?" I smiled.

He nodded. "Right." he said before bringing his lips down to mine.

**KPOV**

_I found myself in Samuel's bar, but it was empty. The music was palying and the lights were flashing but I was the only one there. I sighed and walked to the bar. I jumped over and poured myself a tequilla shot._

"_Are you going to pay for that?" Samuel asked as he walked through the door that lead to his private room at the back._

_I shrugged. "It's my dream, so it's my bar. So no, I'm not." I gave him a sarcastic smirk._

_He laughed. "Aren't you running anymore? I was starting to enjoy the chase. I nearly caught you last time." he sat at the bar right in front of me._

_I poured myself a shot. "You mean you nearly killed me?" I downed the shot. "Thanks for that by the way. I had almost forgot what it feels like to be killed by you." I rolled my eyes and poured another._

_He laughed again. "I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to teach you, and by the looks of things, you've nearly learnt the lesson."_

_I sighed. "Just because you're an old vampire, doesn't mean you have to pull all this wise guy crap on me. I mean seriously, get with the times and chill out."_

"_How'd Elena taste?" he grinned._

_I froze, about to pour myself another. "How'd you know?"_

"_If I hadn't want you to be saved, I would have made sure you never left the forest. But instead you found your way back to the boarding house, just before you passed out. You were so close to death that you couldn't drink from the blood bags they had for you. No… you needed human blood, straight from the vein. Don't you find it funny that Elena happened to be there?"_

"_She lives there, duh. And anyway, she was the only human around." I rolled my eyes._

"_The roads were really quiet too, weren't they. Not a single soul to help you." I looked up and saw his gleaming smirk._

"_What is this?" I put the tequilla bottle down._

"_You know, when I did some research and found out who you were and where you came from, I found out more then just that. I had already known you had a sister. I also knew that she had two friends, Meredith who was lucky enough not to see the end of our date… and Bonnie." his eyes were trying to tell me something, trying to tell me the secret that I wasn't in on._

"_She's a witch…" I finally understood._

_He nodded, pleased at my reply. "Did Damon ever tell you how old I am?" I shook my head. "I'm twenty two, but I've been twenty two for five hundred and thirty nine years. During that time I've made many friends _and_ many enemies."_

"_So I guess I'm not the only one who's glad you're dead."_

"_I wonder what happened to my body?" he grinned before everything went blury._

I sat up and shook Damon. "Wake up." I shook him harder. "Wake up damn it."

"What?" he sat up and grabbed me, looking for marks. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away his hands. "I'm fine. But I need you to tell me what you did with Samuel's body."

He frowned, not understanding. "I took it down to the falls and set him on fire." he shrugged.

"Did you stay to see what happened?"

He shook his head. "I needed to take care of you. I didn't care what happened to him, he was dead." his frown turned from confused to concered. "Why?"

"I think Samuel may still be alive."

**EPOV**

"She thinks what?" I shook my head as Damon explained everything again. "Do you need us?" stafen and I were already out of town and heading up to the lake house. When I suggest that we go back he looked at me, hopeful. He really wanted to get away for a while.

"No, I just thought you should know. Bonnie and Cheryl are coming over. I'm going to talk to Bonnie to see if there's any possible way that he could still be alive, but I'm only doing it so Kaitlyn can hear for herself that he's really dead."

"So why's Cheryl coming over?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, something's wrong with Kaitlyn. So I'm hoping that a familiar face will help, and if it doesn't then atleast she's a hunter and can help me." he sighed. "She's not well. If we don't find out whats wrong, then I think it might be best if I take her away from Mystic Falls."

"Stefan, turn around. Now."

"Elena no." Damon hastily added. "I would never take her away from you until we all agree that she's to dangerous; and I would definitely never do it without letting you say good bye."

Stefan heard Damon, so he didn't turn around. He looked at me, and I knew I had to let Damon do what he needed to do. "Just make sure she's okay, Damon. I trust you."

He laughed. "Wasn't it only three months ago that you wanted me dead?" he said before hanging up.

_Yeah, but that was before my sister was killed, and I saw you die from the inside._

**KPOV**

"He's dead Kaitlyn, there's no doubt about it." Cheryl sighed. "So stress less."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I look like I'm stressing?"

Damon walked in with Bonnie. Cheryl and I were sitting on Damon's bed watching a movie on her lap top. When Bonnie walked up to the bed I shut the lap top and sat up.

"I'm gonna start calling you doc if you don't stop with the house visits." I smiled at her.

She smiled. "Damo told me about you dreams."

"Yeah, so what's the verdict? I mean, is he really dead?"

She shrugged. "I'm not a very powerful witch, I don't know everything. But from what I do know, he should be dead."

Cheryl sat up. "'Should be.', you said, 'should be'." she pointed out. "What's that suppose to mean? is he some unkillable machine or something?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I mean that if he were to survive, it would mean he would have to know some pretty strong witches. There ar some spells that can protect the body and make it appear dead, but it would take so much power that if I even attempted to do it I would die on the spot."

"What about a vampire witch? Someone who has lived almost as long as he has and developed the skill?" I suggested, but Damon shook his head.

"Vampires can't be witches."

"Its true. Witch craft has to do with nature, and nature is living. Once you die, that connection is broken." Bonnie looked at me with concern. "If he were alive, and he did have witches helping him, it would explain a lot."

"Like what?" Cheryl snapped.

"Well if you were sired to him, then the dreams and his voice would make sense. And your chest wound would have been down through witches." she shrugged. "But like I said, it would take a lot of power, and well power like that is dangerous, for the witches and everyone else involved."

I shrugged, not caring about the danger. "So what your saying is that my killer could still be alive?"

Bonnie shook her head. "He wouldn't have been able to get all that power together in that amount of short time. Do you know how hard it is to find witches these days?" she smiled.

**So who here thinks Bonnie's right? And who thinks Kaitlyn's right?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	13. Go Fish

**WARNING! This chapter does get sexual and this is a simple message to anyone who may feel it is inappropriate and unnecessary to add that kind of material to my story. But unfortunately for those readers I do write sex scenes and won****'****t be editing around them for your benefit. Thank you :):)**

**KPOV**

"Do you have any threes?" Cheryl asked. We were sitting on the bed, in one of the spare bedrooms. Damon thought it would be nice if I could spend sometime with my best friend, and he also said I couldn't leave the boarding house after what happened yesterday.

I groaned and handed my card over. "I swear you're cheating. You always cheat."

Cheryl grinned. "I'm just lucky, it's in my blood."

"What are you two doing?" Damon asked as he walked in and joined us on the bed. He kissed my neck and turned to the game. "Go fish? Don't you want to play something a little more fun?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Like what, strip poker?"

"Well there's a thought." Damon whispered in my ear before he nibbled on my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled as his hand pulled me closer.

"Can we please keep it PG? I really don't want to have to throw up on my new pyjamas." Cheryl threw her cards at us when Damon didn't stop. "Just because I don't hate you anymore, doesn't mean I want kill you, Damon."

I smiled and pushed him away. "I guess that means I won."

"How does that work?" she smiled back.

"Well you forfeit, so I automatically win." I shrugged and rolled off the bed. "So now that that's over, can I _please_ go outside?" I reached forward for Damon to give me my ring.

He had taken it last night, saying that he didn't want me wandering off on my own and getting hurt again. I had given him the ring willingly, but when I had a nightmare free sleep I thought I would be fine for the day.

He shook his head. "No."

Cheryl rolled her eyes again. "Seriously if someone wanted her dead don't you think it would be easier now that she doesn't have a ring? All that needs to happen is for a curtain to move while she's sleeping, and the sun to fall where she is. Then… bam! She's a roasty toasty vampire."

I laughed at her enthusiasm but Damon frowned. "This isn't a game, girls. And no matter what you say, I'm not giving you the ring." he said before walking off.

"Someone's moody." Cheryl giggled.

I shrugged and picked up the cards. "Wanna play snaps?"

**DPOV**

"Damon, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn walked into the bedroom and crawled on to the bed, pouting.

I shrugged. "I don't really find it funny that you nearly died yesterday."

She crawled on top of me, unbuttoning my shirt. "Neither does Cheryl, and neither do I, but we're trying not to stress over anything. We just want to have fun." she leaned forward and licked my chest. "Do you want to have fun?"

My body shivered and she grinned. "Where is Cheryl?"

"She went to go get some food. She doesn't like the healthy stuff Elena eats. And if this is going to be a sleep over, then the proper junk food is necessary." she shrugged, licking up my chest and to my neck. "Why does it matter?"

I groaned as my hands moved up her legs. She was only wearing a short, thin silk night gown. My hands reached under the gown and caressed her behind. "You're not wearing any underwear." I noted.

She giggled. "I took them off before coming in here hoping it would get you attention."

I rolled her over and pulled the dress up and over her head, exposing her now fully naked body. She gasped as I leaned forward, and without hesitation, bit down on her thigh.

She moaned as I drank in her essence. The taste giving me a buzz I had missed. It had felt like years since we had last been this close, but I knew it had only been a matter of a day or two. Her blood filled my mouth. I groaned and pulled my self up just enough so she could tear my pants away. As soon as they were on the floor I threw myself down to her, and closed the gap between us.

**KPOV**

I rolled over and placed a gently kiss on Damon's stomach. "That was… funny." I grinned.

He tensed as I placed a few more kisses on his stomach heading down. He groaned and I could see he wanted to do it all over again. But when he reached for me I jumped of the bed. He got up and pushed me against the wall, holding me there with his body. He started to grind as he kissed my neck.

"God, you're delicious." he whispered.

I moaned, waiting for him to push inside of me. But instead he moved away. I grabbed him and pulled him back. "Don't go." I begged him, grinding against him.

He smirked. "Cheryl's back."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended his lips were pink and swollen. "I don't care." his hands pulled my legs around his waist and I knew that he didn't care either.

"Guys I found this package sitting by the front door." Cheryl walked in and screamed. "Oh my, God. Seriously? You couldn't have kept it in your pants until you knew I wouldn't be in the house?"

Damon grinned at me; there was something in his eyes that dared me to continue with him. But I couldn't do that to Cheryl. I jumped off and rushed to the bed, throwing him his jeans, and quickly slipping into my night gown; the whole time Cheryl stayed in the room facing away from us.

"It's okay, we're dressed." I told her as Damon walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and ever so slightly rubbed my hips, knowing this would feed my hunger like wood to a flame.

"It's a package, addressed to Kaitlyn." she said, handing it over.

Damon was too distracted to even lift his head from sucking on my neck. "Thanks." I grabbed the little box and opened it.

My heart stopped. At first glance it would be hard to recognise, but I knew what it was instantly. It was a heart, and by the smell of it, it was human. My stomach turned inside out as I fought the urge to throw it away or inhale the smell.

"Kate?" Cheryl took a step forward, which got Damon's attention, or maybe it got my attention and I only just realised that he was looking at the box with distaste.

"Who's it from?" he asked, taking it from my hands.

"It doesn't say." I told him truthfully.

"Well obviously it has to be from one of Samuel's guys, right?" Cheryl asked as she peered into the box. She looked interested and horrified at the same time. "Who else could it be from?" There were two possibilities. Either James or Samuel had sent it. But either way it didn't make sense. Samuel was dead and James had no idea where I was.

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. Just throw it out." I sighed and walked to the bathroom where I washed my hands. Damon walked in and stood by me, I could tell he was worried. "What?"

"Why are you washing your hands?" he reached forward and turned the tap off.

I shrugged. "I felt dirty."

"You've been in here for fifteen minutes." he frowned, his worries increasing.

I laughed. "Very funny. I've only been in here for three minutes, at most."

Damon steered me to the bed and gestured for me to lie down. Without protest I did what he said. He slid in next to me and kissed my shoulder. "I'm worried about you."

I laughed again. "I realise this."

He rested his hand over my breast where my heart was. "I'm not joking Kaitlyn. _This_ scared me. I thought I had lost you again."

I could feel where his hand was. Her wound I had gotten yesterday had almost completely healed, all that was left now was a tender red fist mark. I grabbed his hand and lifted it to my face. I kissed his palm before pulling myself closer to him. "You'll never get rid of me, not that easily." I grinned.

He laughed. It was rare, but it was beautiful. "I love you Kaitlyn."

"I love you too." I whispered

**I know it a short one but I couldn't think of a way to continue it…**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	14. One Last Dream

**WARNING! This chapter does get sexual and this is a simple message to anyone who may feel it is inappropriate and unnecessary to add that kind of material to my story. But unfortunately for those readers I do write sex scenes and won****'****t be editing around them for your benefit. Thank you :):)**

**KPOV**

"Where's lover boy?" Cheryl asked as she made her self a banana smoothie.

I sat on the bench and grabbed a chocolate bar from the grocery bag. "He's asleep." I shrugged, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Did you tire him out?" she smiled cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. "He's just exhausted from stressing too much." I grinned and shook my head. "You're so immature."

She shrugged and took a sip from her smoothie. "So why aren't you up there with him?"

"I'm not tired." _Really?_ I froze.

"You okay?" Cheryl asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I smiled and jumped off the bench. "Yeah. I'm just going to go down to the basement and get a blood bag." I rushed off before she could say something else. Once I was down in the basement I walked into the room Damon and Stefan use to lock up dangerous vampires, or people who are a threat to them.

_Miss me?_ I felt a breeze around me, lifting my night gown a little, even though there were no windows or anyway for there to be a breeze.

I jumped and held my gown down. "Actually, quite the opposite." I snapped.

_How's your chest?_ I thought I could feel the grin in his words, but there was no way of really knowing.

"I almost died." I growled with an animalistic anger.

I thought I heard him moan but I wasn't sure. _Music to my ears. You should allow yourself to be the animal you really are more often. It's… sexy._

Something inside me was pleased he found me sexy, but I shook the feeling away. "What do you want?" I snarled. His presence was infuriating me.

_I want you to sleep. One. Last. Time._ His words were like silk, and they made my head spin. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor.

**DPOV**

I was just finishing my last buttons on my shirt as I walked into the lounge room. Cheryl was sitting on the couch with a drink in one hand and her ipod in the other. Her head phones were in but I could hear the rock music perfectly, I thought I would probably be able to hear it even if I didn't have vampire hearing.

She looked up and took her head phones out. With a cheeky smile she said, "Morning sleepy head."

"Where's Kaitlyn?" I asked looking around the room and trying to hear where she could be.

Cheryl shrugged. "She said she needed some blood, but she's only been gone for like two minutes so stress less."

I thought about going down to check on her, but I decided not to. She was only getting blood, what could possibly go wrong?

**KPOV**

_I pushed Samuel against he wall and growled. "Stop with these dreams. If you rip my heart out one more time, I am going to go insane and kill you." I snapped._

_He laughed and grabbed my wrist, flinging me around and trapping me in his grasp. He kissed my earlobe and I felt my knees go weak. "How will you kill a dead man?" he pushed me away and I landed on the floor._

"_I don't know, but it'll still be fun, even if I have to do it every night." I pushed myself up. He only stood a few steps away, but there was something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me he wasn't far enough._

_Just like that he had me pinned against the wall. His fingers playing with the strap of my night gown, the same one I wore on my waking body; and just like my other body, I wasn't wearing any underwear._

_He grinned as he slipped his hand under my gown, his fingers brushing the inside of my thighs. "You're an animal." he growled with a smirk. "I like that."_

_I closed my eyes as his fingers continued to rub my thighs. "You like anything that moves." I tried to snap but it was no use. My body was screaming for him and I knew it… and I didn't want to fight him anymore. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his._

_He pushed me back with surprise, but then he looked pleased. His hand that was playing with the strap of my gown slid into my dress and over my breast where my heart was. "Tell me you want me."_

_His hand pressed hard against my chest, and I knew he was going to reach in and grab my heart soon. But I didn't care, his other hand was still stroking my thigh and it was sending ripples of pleasure and heat through my body._

"_Oh, God. Yes, Samuel. I want you." I moaned._

"_What about the others? Damon, Elena, Cheryl? I need you to tell me you don't care for any of them." I knew he was enjoying this, and that pleased me._

"_I don't care about any of them." I told him, and there was some truth behind my words. "All I care about is passion and blood. All I _want,_ is passion and blood."_

_His hand ripped into my chest and I waited for the pain of him ripping my heart out, but it never came. When I opened my eyes to look at him, confused. He grinned and pulled his hand out. "There's nothing there for me to rip out." he said before pushing his lips against mine._

_I moaned as his hand stopped rubbing my thigh and pulled my legs around his waist. I hadn't realised he had taken his pants off, but at that moment I knew as he pushed himself inside of me._

_I screamed and he looked at me with hunger. He growled and pushed harder and faster. My body shook as a feeling of complete bliss took over. He slowed and kissed my neck._

"_See you soon my love." he whispered before the dream disappeared._

I sat up out of breath. I knew that I should be feeling something, upset, worried or guilty, but instead I fell back down and smiled.

My gown was all over the place as if what I had just dreamt happened in really life. I could feel him on me two, but I knew that it had only been a subconscious experience.

I pushed myself up and headed upstairs, still smiling.

**DPOV**

Cheryl looked up and frowned. "You okay, Kate?" I turned and saw Kaitlyn standing in the door way. There was something different about her and it wasn't just the fact that she looked completely and perfectly happy.

She shrugged and took a seat on the floor. "Fine." she looked at Cheryl and I thought I saw nothing in her eyes. No emotion, no life, nothing.

"Kaitlyn… how are you feeling?" I asked suspiciously.

She frowned for a moment, in thought. "I want to party." she answered as her frown fell and something flashed in her eyes. "When is this party Elena's planning?"

"Tomorrow night." Cheryl answered, looking at Kaitlyn as worried as I was. "What happened down in the basement?"

Kaitlyn ignored her question and stood up. "Well I can't go to a party hungry can I?" she turned to me and crawled on to my lap, grinning. "Why don't we go hunt for some _real _food?"

Her hand my undoing my buttons, I wanted to give into her and take to the bedroom, but something was very wrong. "You know I can't do that." I reminded her.

She pouted. "Pretty please, with me on top." she grinned.

"Okay, that's enough for me." Cheryl stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't leave me alone. I knew the instant it was just me and Kaitlyn, I wouldn't care about how wrong things got, I was going to do whatever I wanted to do with her.

Cheryl shook her head and laughed. "I'm leaving. I'll be back tonight, that should give you enough time to tame your sexual tension." she said before leaving.

Kaitlyn grinned mischievously. "I'm not sure about that."

**KPOV**

I rolled over and knelled over Damon "Again?" I grinned.

He shook his head and laughed. "Again? We've already gone four times. And Cheryl will be here soon, it's dark."

I shrugged and pouted. "Please?" I wasn't sure why I wasn't tired yet. It was as if every time wasn't enough. I wanted more. I was hungry for more.

He shook his head and sat up before pulling me to the side. "Maybe tomorrow, but I don't think I have another run in me." he said as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Really?" I sighed in annoyance. "What am I suppose to do while you sleep?"

He opened one eye and looked me up and down, smirking. "I'll stay awake and watch…" he didn't even need to finish the sentence for me to understand.

I pushed him and frowned, folding my arms across my chest. "It's not the same. It won't be enough." I turned around and got off the bed. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a black strapless dress that hugged all my curves. I slipped on a pair of red lacy underwear but didn't bother with a bra.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, watching me curiously.

"Downstairs." I shrugged.

"Dressed like that?" he shook his head and was standing in front of me in a matter of seconds. He looked me up and down before bringing his eyes to mine. He grinned and I knew that I had gotten him in the mood again. "One more time." he said before throwing me onto the bed.

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don****'****t forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	15. Good or Evil?

**EPOV**

"Hello?" I called as Stefan and I walked back into the boarding house. It was so quiet. I had expected Kaitlyn to come running up to me, and throwing her arms around me in a big hug, but instead we were greeted by dead silence.

"They're upstairs." Cheryl said as I walked into the lounge room.

"Upstairs? But it's almost lunch time. What have they been doing…" she looked at me as if to say duh. I shivered and walked over to her, sitting on the couch next to her. "So… are you coming tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and put her phone away. "Am I going to my best friend's funeral? Yes." she shook her head with impatience.

"It's not her funeral." I told her.

"Are we all getting together to celebrate Kaitlyn's next step… you know, the one where she died and turned into a vampire?" she asked cockily.

I sighed. "It's not her funeral." I said again as I headed upstairs. Stefan was busy unpacking his things, so I decided to unpack mine. He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder. I smiled and turned to him. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Welcome back." Damon said as he walked in and threw himself on Stefan's bed. He wore dark jeans and a burgundy button up shirt, although the buttons were all undone. "So did you to love birds have fun or did you just sit around sulking about things here?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes but Stefan replied. "We didn't need to worry about anything. You said if there was an emergency, you'd call us. We never got a call, we never had to worry."

I nodded in agreement. "If anything were wrong then you would have told us straight away… right?" I turned to look at him and he shrugged.

"Nothing I can complain about. Kaitlyn's been too busy to talk to an imaginary Samuel or have any Samuel dreams" he grinned and winked at me. "If you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes at him and threw the shoe I was holding, instead of putting it away. "You're disgusting." I yelled as he ran out of the room.

**KPOV**

"Kaitlyn? Wake up." Damon kissed my shoulder.

I groaned and rolled over, facing away from him. "Go away."

"Your sister's home." he kissed my shoulder again. "Do you want to go see her?"

I sighed and moved over a bit so he would stop kissing me. "No. What I want is for you to leave me alone so I can sleep." I snapped.

There was silence before his hands grabbed me and turned me around to face him. I frowned and had the urge to attack him, but I was too tired. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged his hands off and rolled over again. "I'm tired."

He relaxed and laughed. "Well you did use a lot of energy last night." his fingers ran down my back. "Wanna go again and piss Stefan and Elena off?"

I groaned. "Damon, please just leave me alone. I want to sleep."

His fingers stopped and hesitated before moving away from my back. The bed shifted and I heard Damon sigh. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." he said before leaving.

Thankful for the silence I tired to get back to sleep to dream about Samuel, but all night my dreams were empty and I and been alone, just like now.

**DPOV**

"Hey Damon." Caroline smiled as I walked into the lounge room.

Elena Bonnie and Meredith sat on the couch, Caroline sat on the coffee table and Cheryl sat on the floor half turned away from the others, texting someone. They were busy talking about Kaitlyn's party, but Caroline still moved over so I could sit next to her.

I shook my head and sat on the other couch. "So when's Tyler coming with the beer?" I grinned.

"Soon." Elena shrugged. "Why?"

Caroline smiled in my direction. "Are you up to something?"

"Aren't I always?" I smirked at her.

Meredith cleared her throat and I turned my eyes to her. She frowned at Caroline and me. "Everyone will be coming at about six. That's when the band will be coming too."

"And I'll be brining the food over when I come back. I still need to go home and get ready." she smiled brightly.

"I told Caroline that it would be okay for her to stay the night." Elena started. "She'll be drinking and she doesn't want to go home to the Sheriff, drunk." she shrugged.

"Anyone else?" I asked her.

"If anyone's too drunk to go home then they can crash here. Stefan agreed." she smiled sarcastically.

"Where is Stefan?" Caroline asked and then turned to me. "And what about Kaitlyn, where's she?"

"Asleep." I answered shortly.

"Stefan went out to help Tyler get the beer." Elena shrugged. There was a knock on the door and I looked over at Elena questioningly. She shook her head. "Stefan has a key, so no one should be knocking." she told me, standing up and walking to the door.

"I've got it." Kaitlyn was now standing at the door. She wore black shots and a white ripped top that barely covered her; you could see the bright purple bra she wore through the material. She opened the door, revealing three people.

"Kitty." the girl squealed, throwing her arms around Kaitlyn. She was short and very skinny, she looked ill. Her hair was peroxide blonde, making her look paler then she was. Her eyes were huge and brown, but they held no emotion except when she smiled at Kaitlyn. She was wearing a long top with a picture of a topless girl and a guy making out, and she wore the shortest denim short.

"Bree!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, hugging the girl back. "What are you guys doing here?"

Bree stepped back and attached herself to one of the guys. He was shorter then the other guy, and almost as pale as Bree. He had black hair with an electric blue fringe that covered half his face. He was skinny but you could see muscles on him. He wore black jeans and a short sleeve grey top, a lighter tucked into the front pocket.

He kissed Bree on the cheek and then turned back to Kaitlyn. "We heard there was a party."

The other guy stood forward and pulled Kaitlyn into a hug, it took a lot not to rip him off of her. He was about the same height as me, maybe taller. He wasn't as pale as the others but he looked as if he needed a tan still. He had more muscles on him, and didn't look like death. His hair was a shady blonde and his eyes were a light green. He wore a black button up shirt with half the buttons undone and faded jeans.

When he pulled back he looked down at her and smiled mischievously. "Miss me?" She rested her hands on his chest and laughed.

"You're all vampires." Bonnie said from behind me. I turned to her and she nodded.

I looked back at the trio and Kaitlyn. She sighed and glared at Bonnie. "Yeah? And?"

Bree looked at each of us and then turned to Kaitlyn. "You gonna share?" she grinned. Kaitlyn laughed, but didn't bother to protest. I knew it was time to step in.

I walked over to Kaitlyn and pulled her into my arms, kissing her neck. "Are you going to introduce your friends?" I whispered seductively.

She moaned and leaned into me. "This is Bree, Will," she pointed to the one Bree was attached to "and James."

"James?" I looked up at him. He was glaring at me but I ignored him. "These are the vampires you hunted with?"

"Well there were more of them." she noted. "And we turned Bree because she's cool." she shrugged. "But I didn't stick around long enough to really get a chance to hang with her."

Bree pouted. "We were supposed to be sisters." she laughed, and Kaitlyn soon joined.

"She has a sister." I jumped at the tone of Elena's voice. I had never heard her speak like that, even to me. Her words were full of poisonous danger.

Bree growled, but Kaitlyn stood in between them before she could attack. "Wanna go hang?" she shrugged, talking to the newcomers.

Bree smiled and grabbed Kaitlyn's arm. "You lead the way."

"Why don't you go with them Cheryl?" I suggested.

But Kaitlyn shot me a look of warning and pure fury. "No." was all she said before leaving.

"For someone who's having a party thrown for her, she's not very thankful." Caroline snapped.

**KPOV**

"So what's with all the humans', Kitty?" Bree asked.

We sat in the old graveyard. I leaned against a tomb, Bree sat a little bit away from me, half lying on Will who was leaning on a tree. James stood, busy trying to get his lighter to work so he could light his smoke.

I stood up, walked over to him and took the smoke out of his mouth. I popped it into mine and grabbed the lighter. I shook the lighter and then flickered it on, lighting the smoke. I grinned and handed it back. "There you go."

He took the smoke before pulling me into his arms. "What would I do without you?" he grinned.

"Kitty, you gonna answer or do I have to guess?" Bree giggled.

I turned around, still in James' arms, and shrugged. "I turned my emotions back on for awhile and they all got attached, thinking I need to be saved or something."

Bree frowned and made a face. "I hate emotions."

"So what made you flick the switch back to us?" James' hands slid around my waist and pushed me against him.

"A visit from a friend in my dreams." I grinned.

Bree looked confused, but Will smiled and went to explain. "She means Samuel."

I froze. "You know Samuel?"

Will laughed but it was James who answered. "Babe, he's the one who turn us." he passed me the smoke and I willingly took it as he begun to kiss my neck.

"Samuel made you? Why?" I asked, relaxing as James continued to kiss my neck and shoulder.

"I needed a job, so I started working at his bar. One day he said that I was a good worker and he couldn't afford to loose me. So he turned me." will shrugged. "That was twenty years ago. But James? James is like the son or brother, Samuel never had."

"He turned me back in the early twenties. I was a regular at his bar, always bringing in ladies on my arms and friends to have a drink. Samuel soon started allowing my friends into his back room where they had private parties. I didn't realise but they were only inviting us so they had something to snack on. But Samuel insisted on turning me. Ever since, we've been inseparable." he shrugged.

"But Samuel's dead." I pointed out.

"Is he really? Did you see his body?" Will asked.

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don****'****t forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	16. Party Time

**KPOV**

"I was dead, so I couldn't see his body. But he has to be dead." I exclaimed. I hated it when I didn't know a secret that I was apart of.

James grinned against my neck and nibbled. "Samuel's not an idiot; he's always got someone watching his back."

"Especially after you and your boy ruined his party that night." Will laughed.

"You know about that?" I was beginning to get angry. I thought I had just met some random vampires before, but now it looked as if it was planned.

James turned me around to face him, still holding me against his body. "I was there." he shrugged. "On the dance floor. I had been scouting the place for Samuel when I saw you."

"You gave me to him?" deep down I was disgusted, I could feel it. But then I quickly turned it all off again. I didn't want to feel.

He grinned and kissed me his tongue darting in and out of my mouth, playing with my own tongue. When he pulled back his grin was still there. "I wanted you for myself, but he said he needed you for something."

Behind me I could hear Will making sick noises. "You too should get a room."

Bree just laughed. "I think it's romantic, I mean James is really hot and Kitty's really hot too. So they're perfect." I saw Will leaning forward and kissing her neck and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Speaking of rooms. Where are we staying tonight Kitty?" she smiled as Will pulled her closer.

"The boarding house, obviously." I told her.

"With all those people?" she grinned, but it slowly disappeared when Will shook his head.

"I don't think staying with the Salvatore's would be the best idea. Not with our party plans."

I was about to ask about the party plans he mentioned but James spoke first. "I don't think they'll be a problem by the end of the night." his smile was animalistic and cruel, but I ignored the gut feeling that told me to stay away from him.

**DPOV**

It was almost time for the party to start. I could hear a lot of people downstairs already, but I didn't feel like leaving my room. I sat on my bed, ignoring the knocks on my door and my ringing phone. No one knew where I was, and I was hoping they'd leave me alone.

Kaitlyn had been out all day with her friends. At first everyone had argued about what we should do about them. I wanted to kill them, but Meredith and Elena had told us we could; although Elena was all for killing the girl. After that they went back to organising the party, and I had snuck upstairs waiting for Kaitlyn.

"Damon, I know you're in there." it was Cheryl. I didn't bother answering; I hoped she would just keep walking down the hall and leave me alone. Instead she walked in. she wore black skinny jeans and a strapless flowing silver dress that made her hair look like it was on fire. She wore flats, and a long silver belt that smelt funny.

"What's on the belt?" I asked, hoping my thought was right.

"Vervain." she shrugged. "I was going to wear a dress but after seeing Kate's buddies, I decided to dress for a fight." she grinned and looked at me. "I see you're dress for a fight too." she laughed.

I looked at my grey tracksuit pants and then back at her. "I didn't want to get ready until Kaitlyn was back." I shrugged.

"She's back." she looked at me surprised.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She came back like an hour ago, dressed and ready. She hasn't come to see you?"

I shook my head. "Probably busy hosting to her vampire posse"

"They're not here. She said they'll be coming later. I'm not sure if I like the idea of them walking around town, but if Kaitlyn's not with them, I'm happy."

I stood up and walked to my wardrobe where I pulled out my black jeans and black shirt. I turned to Cheryl who was already heading out. "Keep your eye out. I have a feeling tonight's not going to go according to plan."

"Well not ours at least." she nodded in agreement.

**KPOV**

I walked through the lounge room through to the parlour. There were already heaps of people. Tyler and Matt stood near the beer, passing it out, laughing and talking to people. Elena and Bonnie were checking the food to see if they needed anymore before it was too late. Caroline was dancing with some guy I didn't even know; and I was sure she didn't either. Meredith was standing on the side with a drink watching and moving to the music a little. Stefan… he was watching me.

I saw Cheryl walk down the stairs and join Meredith before going off to get a drink. Soon after Damon walked down the stairs and stood with Stefan.

"Where is she?" he asked Stefan. I could only hear them because I had enjoyed a little snack before joining the party. The way I was going, we were going to run out of blood bags real soon.

Stefan pointed in my direction. I smiled and turned towards Tyler and Matt. "Hey Kaitlyn." Matt smiled, after passing enough girl a drink.

Tyler looked at me and quickly passed me a cup. "You look really nice tonight."

I smiled and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Thanks." I smiled shyly, teasing him. He looked behind me and straightened up; I knew Damon stood behind me.

I pretend I had no idea and turned. I bumped right in to him on purpose. "I'm so sorry." I grinned cruelly.

"We need to talk." he warned.

I shook my head. "No time for talk. There are people who are lining up for my attention." I flashed him a look that told him what I meant.

He shook his head and grabbed my wrist. "Now."

"I don't want to Damon." I struggled, and just like that Tyler was there to 'protect' me.

"Dude she said no." he stood next to me, with Matt behind him to back him up if something started.

Damon looked at me and I smiled. "What are you doing Kaitlyn? I just want to talk." he tried to sound calm but I knew Tyler's presence was pissing him off.

"Tyler, I don't want to go with him." I looked at Tyler with scared eyes, hiding behind him. I knew that he would do anything to protect me if it meant I would give him the time of day. But all I was doing was having a little fun.

The front doors burst open and all of us turned to see Bree, Will and James standing in the hallway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this party is officially over." James called out.

"For you at least." Bree grinned as her face changed into its true vampire form.

People began to scream and run, scarred of the three beings standing in the walk way. Damon moved to them, about to do some damage, but he froze as they moved to let a fourth person through.

"Everyone, freeze." Samuel's voice called out, and everyone did as he said as if a spell was put on them. He looked at me, and was by my side in a matter of seconds. "I've missed you my love." he whispered before kissing my neck.

**BAM! I know it's a short one but I had to end it there :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	17. Nothing Tastes Better then Fear

**DPOV**

Will and James had rounded up all of Kaitlyn's loved ones and put them in the basement, just like Samuel had told them too. That meant Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, Cheryl, and even Tyler were locked up with me in the basement.

We were still under whatever spell Samuel had put us under, which didn't make sense, but either way we couldn't move.

"How did this happen?" I asked Bonnie, I was glad we could still talk.

She glared at me. "Why are you asking me? You're the one who 'killed' him." she snapped.

"You're the one who said there was no way he could be alive." Cheryl was surprisingly on my side. "And what about that crap about vampire's not been able to be witches?"

"He's obviously just the vessel. There's got to be witches somewhere that are doing magic through him." she answered. "But I don't know how he could have that many witches at his beck and call all the time." I could see she was more puzzled then all of us.

"How the hell do we get out of here? That's what I want to know?" Caroline groaned.

"What the hell were those things?" Matt was scared and angry, but I was simply annoyed I was stuck with two people that had no idea what was going on. I didn't want to have to explain.

"Vampires. Shut up and deal with it." Cheryl snapped.

"What about all of the guests?" Elena looked at me horrified. "Do you think they're killing them?"

"No." both Stefan and I answered. I went on to say. "They're all gone. Bree, Will and James compelled them to leave and just remember that they had a great night. Samuel wants them to save their appetite…"

"For what?" Tyler asked, more scared the Matt.

"Us." Meredith finally spoke. She sounded more tired then anything.

"What do you think they're doing with Kaitlyn?" Elena asked me, worried for her sister.

"I have no clue." I sighed.

"But she's with them now." Stefan added, and I didn't bother to correct him.

**KPOV**

Samuel jumped on to the bed and sat up so he could look at me. He looked me up and down, grinning with hungry eyes.

"Is this real?" I asked standing by the bed, smiling like an idiot. He nodded and pulled me closer. "Were the dreams real too."

"Ever single one." his eyes were still searching my body.

I took a step back and unzipped the dress. I let it fall to the floor, and I step out, standing there in only my underwear. The hunger in his eyes grew. I slowly, teasingly undid my bra and then let it join the dress on the floor.

Samuel pulled me to him and threw me on the bed were he placed himself on top of me. "What do you want to do to me?" I asked him wrapping my legs around him and pushing his groin against me.

He got off me and undressed himself so fast it took him barely a second. He joined me back on the bed where he kissed my neck. "Dreams aren't nearly enough to feed my want for you." he groaned.

I screamed as he pushed himself inside of me, thrusting harder and faster with each second. My heart was pounding in beat with his thrusts, in and out, in and out. I moaned, as a hunger in me built up. I want him completely and forever.

He pulled my hair to the side and bit down. I screamed again but in pleasure. He continued to pound and drink. I was slowly running out of energy, dizziness taking over.

Suddenly a feeling inside of me built up and then it was as if it exploded in pleasure. I screamed and moaned as my body relaxed. Samuel tensed and I felt him push in me one last time before groaning in satisfaction.

"Now let's get to the killing of you friends and family." Samuel grinned as he stood up and put his pants on. He pulled me into his arms. He kissed my neck and my body begun to tingle again.

"Anything you want." I smiled as he led me downstairs.

**DPOV**

The door opened, Bree and James walked in smiling at all of us.

Bree walked up to Elena and glared. "I don't like you." she spat on Elena's cheek.

"Don't touch her." Stefan growled.

Bree ignored him. "I'm supposed to be her sister, but because of you I can't be. But don't worry, Samuel's not letting me kill you, so you'll go fast."

James stood in front of me, blocking my view of anything else. "I don't see whatever it is she see's in you. Personally Samuel's the best choice she could make, besides me. He said I could have her, once he's done." he grinned.

"So he gets my sloppy seconds and you get thirds? Looks like you got the wrong end of the line if you ask me." I shrugged. James pushed me against the wall, eyes blazing with anger.

"Let him go." Samuel's voice was demanding and final. James let me go, but I couldn't even move to stop myself from falling to the ground. Samuel looked behind him and Kaitlyn walked through the door.

She was naked, and there was dry blood on her neck and shoulder, but she looked like a beautiful goddess. She walked so swiftly and elegantly that she looked like she was floating. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

She walked over to me and grinned. But Samuel's voice stopped her. "Not him. Not yet."

She sighed and continued around the room until she stood in front of Elena. "I think it would be poetic, don't you agree?" she turned to Samuel for approval, and he nodded. "But I won't them all to watch. And I want her to go slowly.

"Why don't you kill them all while she slowly dies?" Bree smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. "That would be so fun."

Samuel looked at her and grinned. "Where have you been hiding?" he asked. I noticed Kaitlyn glare at Bree, but she turned he glare into a small before anyone else noticed.

"Start with the hunter." Samuel told her.

**KPOV**

Will and James finished tying everyone up just as I begun to get fidgety. Samuel had told them to move everyone upstairs. Elena, Stefan and Damon sat in a semi circle with the others in a line in front of them. Stefan's and Damon's ropes were coated with vervain, Gloves were used to tie them.

I wanted to eat already. I could hear Caroline's heart beating hard in her chest with fear. I looked at her and grinned. "Are you hungry Bree?" I asked.

She was next to me in a second jumping up and down. "Oh, yes, yes I am." she gleamed.

"The blonde one's your's." I smiled at her. Turning my back for Caroline.

"The blonde one? That's all you have to say?" Caroline called. "We should have killed you the moment we saw your undead ass." she spat.

I smiled and knelt by Meredith. "You agree don't you?" I leaned in closer and licked her neck, pausing to enjoy the taste of her fear. I stood and turned to Samuel. "Don't drink her. She drinks vervain."

He nodded and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Anyone else?"

I looked around and my eyes fell on Bonnie. "She defiantly drinks the stuff too." I told him, and he nodded his understanding. I smiled as he leaned forward and kissed my neck.

"Shall we start?" he whispered. I nodded with excitement and he walked me over to Elena.

She didn't move a muscle, just kept her eyes on mine. I could tell she wasn't scared, and it amused me. _Finally grown up, have we?_ I thought as I walked behind her.

"Just a small bite, but deep enough for her to keep bleeding." Samuel brushed my hair behind my shoulder and stoked my cheek as I leaned forward.

I sunk my teeth into her soft and delicate skin, allowing her blood to pool into my mouth. She tasted like strawberries and cream, so delicious and smooth. I moaned, drinking more and more unable to stop. She didn't even flinch a bit. In the back ground I could hear everyone screaming or crying for Elena. Stefan was stunned, cry as he watched Elena's colour drain out of her face.

Samuel's voice called out in the distance, but I ignored him. Suddenly I was being pulled off of Elena, I growled ready to fight for my kill. But when my eyes fell on Samuel I froze. He smiled and leant in to kiss me, but he pulled back before our lips touched. "I want you to kill Damon next."

Something inside of me flinched at the thought of harming Damon. He was the love of my life after all. But if I wanted to please Samuel, it had to be done. I walked over to Damon and smiled. "There's a stake in that draw." I told James.

He brought one to me, and other eyes locked before he turned away. I liked him a lot, but if I was to be with Samuel, I had to give me everything I have. I turned back to Damon and if I could feel anything I knew I would feel sympathy for him; at least that's what thought. His eyes tried to search mine, begging for me not to do this.

"This isn't you Kaitlyn." he whispered.

"Let us go you sick bustard." Cheryl yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian slapped her across the cheek before pulling the ropes apart and dragging her to her feet. His smile was evil and crazy, but I didn't care. "Will, come with me. I want to show you how to kill a hunter slowly." he said before heading out of the room. "Watch them… all." he told Jack, who nodded with understanding. I didn't care, I just wanted to kill.

"Don't do this, please Kaitlyn." I heard Meredith beg. I was surprised it was her who still believed I could be saved. But I couldn't wait another second. I shoved the stake into Damon's chest without flinching, and watched his face twist in pain.

Something clicked inside of me and I fell to the ground, my eyes wide with shock. "Damon?" I asked looking up at his unmoving body. He was dead. I had killed him. "Oh my, God." I began to cry softly. "What have I done?"

"This is what Samuel want's." jack was behind me, trying to pull me to my feet. "Finish what you've started. Kill them all." his voice was so soothing, but nothing would sooth the pain in my chest. I felt like I was dying, and once I completely realised that I had just killed the love of my life, I broke down.

"No. What have I done?" I screamed holding onto Damon for dear life. "No, no, no, no, no. Damon, wake up. Please, wake up." I cried, tears pouring from my eyes.

James's grip on me tightened and he dragged me away from Damon's body. "Get up before I'm forced to kill you." he warned, voice strong with venom but also with worry.

I stopped crying and looked up at him, he thought I was listening to him as I got to my feet and walked over to Damon's body. I pulled the stake out and looked over and Stefan, James behind me with encouragement the whole way.

"It'll be easy. Like cutting through butter. And it wont matter once he's gone." he whispered, smiling as I got closer to the brother of my soul mate.

Stefan looked away from Elena, to look at Damon and then up at me. He was crying and I could see that he was giving up. He wanted me to kill him. But I couldn't do that.

I turned around and pushed the stake into James' chest before he knew what was happening. He fell to the floor, holding the stake, looking up at me. "Why?"

"I'm not Samuel's bitch anymore." I snapped before kicking him across the floor.

Bree ran up to me, angry and ready to fight. "You're dead." she screamed, arms spread ready to grab me. I just stood there, waiting for my shot. Once she was within reach I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against me but I was easily stronger then her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I told her, but when she simple spat on my face I knew I had no choice but to put her down. "I'm sorry." I said honestly before reaching into her chest and pulling her heart out.

"Can you untie us now?" someone coughed behind me.

**BaMbY**


	18. A Fight to the Death

**KPOV**

"Damon?" I wouldn't turn around. I knew it was his voice I heard but it couldn't have been, I had killed him.

"Do you really think I would keep a wooden stake in a draw in the lounge room?" I turned to see his smirking face looking at me. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace. "Chest still hurts though." he said through pain as I squeezed him.

"Sorry." I moved back and stood up. "But how?"

"It was plastic." he shrugged as I untied him. Once he was free he stood and pulled me into his arms. "I hoped that once you staked me you would feel something and save the others. I'm just glad you grabbed that stake."

"Watch out." Bonnie screamed.

I was pushed across the room by a force I didn't recognise until he had me pressed against the wall. Will held me against the wall and James had Damon on the ground. "You killed her." Will snapped at me.

I looked over at Bree, feeling guilt and loss but I still knew it had to be done. "You can join her if you want." I crocked ad his hand tightened around my neck.

"You'll regret that, you bitch." he screamed but before I felt any pain, he was pulled off me. Damon had him by the shirt and flung him across the room. I looked over at Samuel and saw his body with a gaping whole in his chest.

"Help the other's I've got him." he told me before moving off to Will.

I ran to Stefan and untied him first hoping he would help Damon. Instead he walked over to Elena and begun to untie her. She was still alive but I could see she was only holding on by a thread. "Move." I told him before biting into my wrist and shoving her mouth over the wound.

She squirmed against me at first but then drunk willingly. When I pulled my arm away she looked up at me smiling. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "The least I can do after I tried to kill you." I said as I pulled her to her feet. Stefan had already untied Bonnie and they were working on the others. I walked over to Tyler who flinched away from me. I rolled my eyes and ripped the ropes from the chair. "Seriously, you're still scared of me?"

"You're a vampire." he stuttered with fear.

"So are Stefan and Damon. Get over it idiot." I snapped before walking off.

Damon was struggling with Will, only barely keeping him away from us. I grabbed a chair and snapped one of the legs in half. "Damon." I called before throwing it in his direction.

With his vampire speed he grabbed the stake and shoved it into will's chest before throwing him to the ground. "Thanks." he smirked.

I smiled at him, but soon remembered Samuel had Cheryl downstairs. I ran down in a flash and saw her on the ground, a bruised and bloodied body. "Oh my, God." I moved towards her but as I walked through the door I was stopped as a stake pushed through my chest.

"No." I heard Damon scream.

I looked up at Samuel, his eyes full of fury. He let go of the stake and let me fall to the ground. Everything flashed before me. The past, present and even the future…

**DPOV**

"No." I screamed as Samuel staked Kaitlyn. Her body fell to the ground unmoving.

I threw myself at Samuel, tearing into his throat with my teeth. He tried to push me off but before he could I saw Stefan hold him back. I tore at his neck, blood running everywhere. Samuel screamed as I felt his strength weaken.

"Damon." I turned to see Elena standing over Kaitlyn and looking at me. She was too stunned to believe her eyes.

"What are you going to do now Damon?" Samuel laughed. I turned to him as he spat blood onto the floor. "Kill me? It didn't do much before. Even burning my body did nothing.

_The magic's in his blood_. I remembered Bonnie saying. I smirked as I licked his blood off my lips. "Won't be a problem." I said before I lunged forward, full of this new power, and tore his head off his shoulders. "Let's see you come back with no head."

"Oh my, God." I turned to see Elena crouched over Kaitlyn, and Bonnie just walking through the door. "Kaitlyn?" she screamed as she fell to the floor next to Elena. She looked up at me, "She's dead." she cried.

**KPOV**

_I saw myself visiting an old Jeremy, who had grey hair and glasses. He smiled and pulled me into a hug before inviting me inside for the first time. Inside he led me down a hall full of photos. As we walked along I came across one I remembered dearly._

"_The day you were born." I smiled reaching for the photo, my fingers brushing the image._

_Mum was in a hospital bed hold Jeremy in her arms. Dad was lying next to her; they both looked at Jeremy with absolute and complete love. Elena and I were behind dad trying to get a look, our faces showing everyone that we were unsure if we should love him or hate him. Once we got over not being the baby's of the family, we were just as happy as mum and dad._

_Jeremy stood next to me, a hand on my shoulder. "Dad was glad he wasn't going to be in a house full of female's anymore." he chuckled._

_I laughed, nodding in agreement. "He said that pink was taking over his life until you came." I said before we continued along the hall. I stopped again at a photo of Elena and me at the park. We were talking to a guy, and dad had taken it before running up to us and showing the guy._

"_He had told the guy that the photo would be on display at the wedding." Jeremy smiled. "I remember the kid had run of the moment dad had started to talk details."_

_I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Dad was way too protective of Elena and me." we walked along and suddenly I froze. I stood in front of a photo of mum and dad's grave, with Margaret placing sunflowers on the ground beside it._

"_You don't know this one do you?" Jeremy's voice was said and all knowing. I shook my head. "After you turned and ran away, Elena spent all her time at the boarding house. Margaret didn't have anyone to play with, so Aunt Judith took her to our parents' grave. Margaret looses more then just her mum and dad."_

"_When does this happen?" I turned to him, hoping I can change it._

"_This is the present." he shrugged, moving along._

_I followed, trying to shake the last photo off. That's when he stops in front of a photo of him in a suit, and Elena standing next to him. Elena looked said and tired, her skin pale and thin._

"_What's this?" I asked, fortified at how my sister looks._

"_My prom." he sighs, looking back at the memory._

"_Why does Elena look like that?"_

"_After you died, she couldn't move on. She wasted away." he shrugged, eyes sad and sorry._

"_Didn't Stefan help her?" I asked, hopeful._

"_They broke up. Damon left town after a few months, a mess unable to control his emotions. Stefan followed him, making sure he didn't get himself killed. Elena was left alone with no support." his voice broke my heart, he sounded so regretful as if he thought he could have helped._

_I walked away, determined to find a happy photo, that's when I paused. "What the hell?" I stood in front of a photo of Jeremy dancing with Cheryl, who was wearing a wedding dress._

_Jeremy stood next to me and I instantly felt his mood lift. "She visited everyday after you died. She was sorry. One day she told me what had happened, and she said that it was her fault."_

_I turned to look at him confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_If she hadn't of snapped at Samuel, he wouldn't have taken her downstairs. You wouldn't have gone to save her and died." he shrugged. "But I told her that if she hadn't of done what she did, Samuel would have killed all of you."_

"_Who'd she marry then?" I asked, looking back at her dress._

"_Me." he smiled. "We had two beautiful daughters who grew up to be hunters like their mum."_

_There was something behind his words that made me fell sick to the stomach. "Where are they now?"_

"_Cheryl died fighting Damon."_

"_Damon?"_

"_He came back, determined to destroy the town. There were too many memories of you here. But Cheryl stopped him before he could do too much trouble. But unfortunately she died after; she had simply run out of energy."_

"_What about Stefan? And Elena?"_

"_Elena was locked up in a mental institute. She kept insisting that vampires were real and locked herself up with vervain bombs." he shook his head. "She died in there, everything seemed to be too much and she just stopped living one day."_

"_What?" I cried. "Where's everyone else. What about Bonnie and Meredith and Caroline? What about Stefan and Tyler, even Matt? What about Aunt Judith? Where'd they go? Where was Margaret?" I screamed._

"_Bonnie was left paraplegic after a spell she did went wrong. Caroline stopped talking to everyone, gained weight and left town. Meredith tried to help, but no one cared anymore. Stefan eventually came back and saw the state of everyone. It was too much for him so he left and never came back. Tyler was in a car accident and Stefan gave him blood to save him; but when he died and started the transition he chose death. Matt was the only one who did everything they could to be there for your sister."_

"_Why'd this all happen?" I cried unable to look at the photos anymore. I buried my face in my hands, crying and praying the images would disappear._

"_It hasn't." I looked up and saw Jeremy standing in front of me. But it wasn't old Jeremy, it was normal Jeremy._

"_What do you mean?" my crying slowed._

"_You can still change what's to come. All you need is a little faith." he smiled before everything became too bright for me to look at. I closed my eyes to shield them from the brightness, but when I opened them I found myself standing in the boarding house._

**THE END… for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, I know it took ages to finish but I kinda got distracted with my other story **_**Harmony**_**, but anyway there you have it another one done and dusted :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
